Not The Other Man
by Ficalicious
Summary: Sam Merlotte is a man. A man with a secret. A man who loves a girl. A girl with a secret. He always knew he wouldn't live a simple, easy, run of the mill life. But he never expected THIS. Takes off shortly after Sookie goes to Fangtasia with Bill.
1. Chapter 1

**Not the Other Man**

**Sookie/Sam**

**NC 17+**

**I do not own ANYTHING! It all belongs to HBO and Charlaine Harris. This is my first True Blood fanfic and it's pretty poxy. I will write more and they will be rad!**

Sam glanced up as Sookie walked into Merlottes that night. His gaze drank her in. Her black shorts and white top hugging her curves. She had left her hair down tonight and it tumbled across her shoulders in soft, blonde curls.

Sam licked his lips, an unconscious action. He longed to take those curls in is hands and bury his nose in them. This may have had something to do with his pre-disposition to shift into a dog, but only partly.

Sam Merlotte would do anything to have Sookie. And he would do anything for her.

Sookie smiled at Sam when she saw him standing behind the bar watching her entrance. She gave him a friendly wave and mentally built her wall up to block out all of the thoughts bombarding her from the bar patrons.

Sam gave himself a little shake before giving Sookie a wide, friendly smile. He turned his attention back to the beer he was pouring, mentally slapping himself for being such a fool.

"Sam Merlotte you are so damn obvious!" Came a taunting voice from behind him. Without turning Sam gave a warning sigh.

"Tara, I have no idea what you are talking about," he drawled, setting the pitcher of beer onto Arlene's waiting tray.

"Mmmmhmmm. And you hired me for my winning personality." She sassed, giving her boss a playful pat on the butt. "Go for it!"

Sam gave her a glare which Tara simply ignored. She sashayed over to the kitchen to laugh with Lafayette. Probably about Sam. He felt his frown deepen.

"Well hello to you to," he heard from beside him.

"Sookie. Hi." He quickly ditched to frown. Licking his lips, he smiled. "I thought Dawn was working the late shift today." He tried not to stare as Sookie's breasts pushed forward when she reached behind herself to tie her apron.

"She called in sick. Asked me to cover. I figure she's probably just with Jason but I needed the hours so who am I to deny someone their fun? Sam?"

"Hmmm?" Sam was trying really hard to keep his mind focussed. "Sorry. Long day. Well, so long as she makes it up to you." He smiled warmly. Sookie returned it with a friendly, if slightly perplexed smile of her own and set to work.

It was a relatively busy evening at Merlottes and Sookie had to concentrate to keep her mental shield raised. She could hear the appreciative, even lewd thoughts being directed towards her from the male patrons. There were also a lot of "that crazy Sookie" thoughts. Even after all this time it still hurt.

With her smile firmly in place Sookie hustled her tables. She couldn't help but be puzzled by Sam's behaviour. She wouldn't let herself into his head but even she, the queen of inexperience, could pick up on his attention. It didn't go unnoticed by her that the recent boldness in Sam's interest coincided with the arrival of Vampire Bill in Bon Temps.

And speak of the devil, figuratively speaking of course.

Sookie paid Bill no mind as he came in to Merlottes. It wasn't until he sat at a table in her section that she resigned herself to serving him. For a split second she had sensed Sam's thoughts and they were none too polite.

Sookie blocked him out and fixed Bill with a bright, if false, smile. Bill ignored her insincerity and gave her a smile back. There sure was a lot of smiling going on in Merlottes tonight!

"What can I get you tonight?" Sookie asked perkily. Just because she had told Bill she didn't want to see him any more after the policeman incident didn't mean she could afford to be rude to paying customers. This was Sam's business after all.

"I will have a Tru Blood. O negative, please."

"Coming right up." She turned to leave. A gentle hand grasped her elbow. Sookie whirled back around, her tray ready as a weapon (not that she could really harm Bill with a plastic tray). Bill had the grace to look chagrined.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. But Sookie, may we speak?"

Sookie sighed. They hadn't spoken since that night on her porch. Bill's "I will not call on you again" still rang in her ears. He had been true to his word. However, every night since, he had turned up at Merlottes and had a couple of True Bloods. He always tipped her well and was gone before she finished work. It was frustrating on so many levels. First and foremost because she could remember how good his lips felt on hers and the wonderful silence of his head. But her brief look into his world – the violence, the power play, ERIC, it had been too much. She needed a break.

Sookie could sense Sam at the bar, everything in him tense and alert. She sighed again.

"Bill, I'm working," she said quietly.

"Of course. Afterwards? I will wait for you at your house if you like."

"Gran will be asleep."

"I can wait outside." He was nothing if not persistent.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Bill. Gran would feel awful if she found out you'd been kept waiting outside."

"Would you, perhaps, prefer to come to my house?" he smiled gently and Sookie could see something behind that smile.

"Bill, I'll come to your place but this is just to talk, you understand."

"Of course," Bill smiled, watching her nod, turn and go.

Sam was waiting for her at the bar. He put his hand on her shoulder and bent a fraction to look into her downcast eyes.

"He bothering you Sookie? Want me to kick him out?"

Sookie laughed, just a little and looked into Sam's gaze. "Oh Sam, that's real sweet but I'm not sure you _could _throw him out if he didn't want to go. But thanks for the offer."

"Are you alright?"

"Sure. I'm fine. Besides, I better get back to work or my boss'll be real mad." Sam laughed, giving her shoulder a squeeze before letting her go.

"I'm sure he can forgive you." And with a wink he turned to get Bill's order, resisting the urge to spit in the bottle. Sookie took the order over and was saved from further conversation by a table of rowdy college kids calling for more beer.

As she settled into her rhythm the night began to fly. She served, was friendly and chatted with customers. It was a good night for tips. A lot of regulars were in so she had a few friendly faces to catch up with. Bill bought two more True Bloods and both times she served him without any more attempts at conversation.

The night would have gone off without a hitch if those college boys hadn't decided to get fresh. All it took was one smart arse comment and too much testosterone. Sookie almost felt sorry for the boy that was dumb enough to grab her derrière. Bill had been on his feet in a split second but before he could do God knows what Sam was there dragging the boy from the booth and frog marching him out the door.

Sookie had stood there blushing as the boy's friends left and the clientele turned back to their own conversation. She was surprised by Sam's reaction. Bill's not so much – he was a jealous type. But that sort of thing did happen. Sort of went with the job. As Sam walked past her he gave her a gentle look.

"I wont let people treat you like that," and he went back behind the bar. Sookie did notice Lafayette and Tara exchange a look over the kitchen counter.

After that things started quieting down. People were heading home. Bill drifted out at some point. That was one of the things about him that irked her. His mysterious comings and goings. He had left her a ridiculous tip and Sookie was almost stubborn enough not to accept it. Almost.

As the last of the customers trickled out and Arlene had left Sam watched Sookie do her closing prep. She seemed to be taking her time. He sure didn't mind. He'd overheard her conversation with Bill and he was in no hurry for her to make _that _appointment.

"Hey Sookie when you're done there do you mind coming back here to help out with some of these boxes?"

"Sure thing Sam," he heard her call. He laughed because he knew that she saw right through his lame request and knew what he was doing. Oh well. She didn't seem to mind.

Sookie finished stacking the chairs so Terry could mop in the morning. All in all her night had been good. She had made a killing on tips and for the most part her customers had been really nice. Even Sam had been really playful, touching her whenever he had the chance. Just a soft caress of the fingers as he handed her something or bumping hips as he walked past or brushing his arm against hers as he stood beside her. She almost thought he might have been flirting. Come to think of it, it _had _felt a _lot _like flirting.

She headed for the storeroom and found Sam already hard at work.

"Oh hey," he said, a bit breathless. "Can you pass me those ones and I'll stick them onto the shelves?"

And they settled into it. It was hard work and Sookie found herself getting a bit breathless. It was quite a while before they were finished.

"Thanks a lot Sookie," Sam said when the last box was stacked. They were standing in the storeroom. He took a step closer.

"Oh its no problem Sam. It would've taken you ages to do it all on your own."

"No kidding," Sam grinned. He was quite close now. His expression had turned serious and though she was blocking his thoughts, Sookie could sense powerful emotions coming from him. Sam reached out and wiped away a drop of sweat from her nose with his thumb. Sookie stared up at him with wide eyes. They were inches apart.

Sam realised where they were and could see the nervousness in her eyes. He pulled his hand back and gave her a slightly shaky smile.

"Come over for coffee?" he asked, trying not to make it sound like an innuendo. Sookie nodded, slowly, slightly dazed.

"I just have to grab my purse." Sam waited for her to retrieve it from his office before hitting the lights and following her out the door.

He led the way to his trailer and opened the door for her. Once she was settled on the couch he went about making some coffee. Sookie took in Sam's home.

"You've done a lot to it since I was last here." He'd given it a paint job and the couch was quite new.

"Yeah. I forget you've only been in here once or twice. Sugar?"

"Two please."

"I've been fixing it up bit by bit. Its no castle, but hey, its home." He handed her the coffee and sat next to her on the couch. "Thanks again for your help tonight, Sookie."

"Well, thankyou for throwing that guy out. It wasn't necessary. I was going to clout him with my tray." She had been hoping to make him smile as at the mention of the pervert in the bar Sam's face had clouded. "Sam?" she asked gently.

"I told you. I wont let people treat you like that." He sighed. His blue eyes flashed with anger and then it was gone. He looked at her gently. "I care about you too damn much."

Before Sookie could respond Sam's lips were on hers. She couldn't help but compare him to Bill. Where Bill was cool, Sam was fiery hot. Bill was calm and precise, having had decades to practice. But Sam was led by instinct. He was gentle and tender to start. His lips lightly grazing hers, her cheeks, her eyelids, the tip of her nose. After several moments he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking hers. She melted into the kiss. Sam's right hand was cupping her face while his left was on her thigh. He was half on top of her, leaning over her as she fell into the pillows. She could feel something hard pressing into her and she wasn't entirely sure that it was Sam's belt buckle. Sam's tongue had settled into an unmistakeable rhythm and his hand was kneading her hip. Yet he didn't appear to be in any hurry.

Sookie, on the other hand, could feel her defences crumbling. She was gasping and her hands were bunched in the front of Sam's shirt. His thoughts were beginning to creep in to her mind.

"_So beautiful. I could kiss her all night. Mustn't hurt her. Feels so good." _She had to smile against Sam's lips. At least he was thinking half decent thoughts. But she could see that deeper down there was the desire to go further and she sure wasn't ready to do _that, _no matter what her body was saying. She gasped and pulled her head back. Sam moved to kiss her throat.

"Sam, wait." She asked, putting both hands on his shoulders. To his credit he stopped right away. He looked up into her face, both of his hands coming to rest on the couch on either side of her head. His blues eyes were glazed. He looked almost drugged. And yet, he was concerned for her.

"Sookie?" his breathing was ragged. His face intent.

"I just…it's a bit soon." She smiled apologetically.

"Oh god! Sookie, I'm sorry." He pushed himself up, running his hands through his hair. "I hadn't meant to rush you. I just got carried away. Forgive me."

Sookie also sat up and put a reassuring hand on Sam's knee. At least she hoped it was reassuring. She felt pretty shaky herself and she didn't have much experience at this so maybe touching him right now wasn't the best idea. With that thought she removed her hand but caught his gaze.

"Don't apologise Sam. It was just a bit much too soon, that's all." Sam looked into her eyes, his blue ones flashing.

"I wont ever push you into something, Sookie," he promised. Sam leant forward and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. When he pulled back Sookie's eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Was that…bad?" Sam asked, embarrassed.

"No! God no!" It was Sookie's turn to look embarrassed. Ï have to get home."

"To see Bill?" Sam asked, pulling away from her sulkily. He actually pouted.

"What? I'd completely forgotten about that. How did you know I was meeting him?"

"I have _ears _Sookie. I can hear a conversation happening right in front of me." He balled his fists, hitting his knees.

"Well excuse me Sam Merlotte. I didn't know my life was your business!" Sookie got to her feet and stormed out the door.

"Oh hell! Sookie! Wait!" Sam went after her, cursing. He couldn't understand how it had all gone so wrong so quickly. One second he had had her in his arms and the next she was gone.

He found her in her car crying. He opened her door.

"Sookie, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just get so riled when I think about him hurting you. Please. Look at me." He tilted her head so he could see her face. "Sookie, please, speak to me." He begged her.

"My car wont start." She sobbed.

"Oh Sookie," he murmured and put his arms around her. Sookie buried her face in his chest, wetting his check shirt with her tears. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll give you a ride home," he told her, standing.

"Thankyou Sam." She murmured, wiping her face.

Sam walked back to his trailer to get his keys. Sookie was waiting by his truck. They climbed in and sat in silence the entire trip to Sookie's house. Sam pulled up to the front steps and stopped the car. The porch light was still on.

"Want me to walk you in?" Sam offered, breaking the silence.

"No thanks. I've put you out more than enough. Thanks so much for the lift."

"It was no trouble Sookie. You know that. Besides, I'm a gentleman. I have to at least _offer _to help the lady." He gave her a crooked smile. Sookie had to sigh. He _was _adorable.

"Thankyou Sam." She climbed out of the truck. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sookie."

He stayed in the truck but watched as Sookie climbed the porch steps and stuck her key in the door. She turned to wave before disappearing into the house. Sam's head dropped onto his hands on the steering wheel and he sighed. He was still achingly hard. Not that he had intended on going that far tonight but he felt very unsatisfied and frustrated. He hoped that Sookie wasn't mad at him. He felt like a fool. He'd _finally _kissed her and then let his jealousy ruin a perfectly good evening.

That was when he heard her scream. He was out of the truck and through the front door faster than he had ever moved in his life.

"Sookie?" he yelled, trying to pinpoint where she was. He found her in the kitchen. Standing over her Gran. Who was lying in a pool of blood.

Sam was cradling Sookie in his arms, shielding her from the sight of her Gran, when Bill arrived. He flew through the door at vampire speed to see Sookie in Sam's arms. His nostrils flared with jealousy before flaring again as the scent of blood hit him. He took in the carnage.

"Sookie? What has happened? Are you alright?" he reached to take her from Sam, who reluctantly let her go to turn to the vampire.

Bill cradled her face, looking into her eyes before hugging her to him. He caught Sam glaring at him. Sookie smelt of him. He wondered if she was aware that her boss was a shifter. Perhaps she wouldn't be quite so enamoured with him if she did. Bill stopped those thoughts and turned back to the chaos at hand. Sookie's Gran was dead. Sookie was silent in his arms. She was shaking, in shock, but she did not cry. Bill could hear Sam on the phone to the sheriff's office. Bill walked Sookie out onto the front porch.

"How come you're here?" she asked once they were settled on the porch swing. Bill didn't take offence. He knew she only meant why was he at her house right when she got home.

"You didn't come around. I was worried. When I heard a car pull up I came over to see if it was you." His explanation was simple enough and he could feel her nod against his shoulder.

Sam came out onto the porch. Sookie pulled away from Bill and went to Sam, who held her tightly.

"Bud and Andy are on their way. They're going to want to talk to you Sookie. Do you feel up to that?"

Sookie took a deep breath and nodded. She would be up for that. She'd have to be.

It had been horrible. All the questions. And their thoughts. She had been in too much shock to block them out and they bombarded her. Sam had held her hand the whole time, refusing to leave, even when Sheriff Dearborn had wanted to question her in private.

Usually touching only exacerbated her telepathy but Sam must have been making an effort to think calming thoughts. He was succeeding in making her feel safe.

The officers all tried to convince her to stay somewhere else that night. Sam offered her his place and he would stay in the bar. Bill offered for her to stay at his. Sookie just shook her head. Finally realising she wasn't going to budge Bud and Andy moved off. The body had been removed. There was a massive clean up job waiting.

Bill put his hand on Sookie's shoulder. "I must leave now. It is nearly dawn. But I will come back, I promise." Sookie nodded mutely, not really absorbing his words.

When all but Sam were gone Sookie headed inside and started cleaning. Sam gave her a look but said nothing, instead getting to his knees to help her.

When every last drop of blood was erased Sookie looked at Sam.

"You're covered in blood! You go use the shower. I'll fix you something to eat." She stook, wiping her own bloody hands on her shorts.

"Sookie…"

"Gran wouldn't want me to forget my manners. Especially not now. Go. Shower. Get yourself cleaned up. There are towels in the closet."

Sam nodded and gratefully went to shower. He returned to the kitchen all freshly scrubbed to find a cooked breakfast waiting. Sookie had given herself a quick scrub at the sink and put a long t-shirt on.

"You just eat up. I'm going to get cleaned up." And she headed for the bathroom.

Sam tucked in to the breakfast, surprised that he could eat after what they had witnessed. But he was starving, and nervous, and didn't want to offend Sookie by not eating. He finished and went looking for her. She was still in the shower so he sat on her bed to wait. It was the first time he had been in her room. It smelt of her. He sat there in the old t-shirt of Jason's that he had found in the closet and his jockey shorts and tried not to think about Sookie's poor Gran and how the same thing could have happened to Sookie if the night hadn't panned out the way it did. He sighed.

The door from the bathroom opened and Sookie stepped out, dressed in a tank and pj shorts. She was clean and fresh smelling.

"I'm fine Sam. Just tired." She said abruptly. Her tone was soft but caught him off guard.

"I didn't –"

"I know. I heard you thinking it." She sat next to him on the bed.

"Sorry, I've been trying not to think too loud."

"I know. Thankyou. It's the shock. My defences are down. Besides. You're harder to read than a normal person. Mostly I just pick up emotions." She yawned.

"You need sleep, Sookie." Sam decided they could talk about _that _another day.

"I don't want to be alone."

"I'll sleep on the couch. Don't worry. I wont let anyone hurt you." He stood to go, to give her some privacy.

"Would you stay? I think I'd like to just be held. Is that ok?" she asked timidly. Sam didn't speak just walked around to the side of the bed. He held the sheet up for her to climb in and got in after her. He turned the lamp off and turned on his side to face her. She had her back to him and when she felt him lie down she scooched over til her back was against his front. Sam wrapped his arm around her and held her to him. His nose was buried in her neck and he inhaled deeply. She was like a drug and he was addicted. He felt her breathing deepen as she slipped into slumber and he held her all the closer as he let exhaustion claim him.

It was full day when Sookie woke. In the night she had moved and now lay with her head on Sam's chest.

Sam! She remembered what an angel he had been last night. Helping her and then holding her all night. She brushed one of his honey locks off of his forehead and smiled as he gave a little bark. The smile turned into a giggle when the bark became a growl. She gasped when Sam rolled to his side and pulled her flush against him. She could feel the same hardness from the night before pressed against her and she knew once and for all that that _wasn't _his belt buckle.

"Sam?" she tried to rouse him. His face was buried in her neck. She felt him wake and the way his body tensed slightly til he realised where he was. He placed a kiss on her neck, just below her ear, causing Sookie to shiver. He raised sleepy blue eyes to meet hers.

"Mornin'," he murmured, voice husky. What a voice! Right at that moment Sookie felt she could happily wake to that voice every morning.

"Chasing rabbits?" she asked, smiling.

"Hmm?" Sam made no move to pull away, deciding he was far too comfortable right where he was.

"You bark in your sleep," Sookie grinned. Sam looked embarrassed and buried his face back in the crook of her neck.

"We need to get up," he said eventually. It wasn't that he particularly wanted to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed but there was the small issue of the murder that had occurred the night before.

Sookie took a deep breath and nodded. She would face this and do her Gran proud.

The funeral had been a tedious affair. Sookie could hardly believe how insincere some of the town's people were. It had been hard. Hard burying her Gran. Hard to keep calm. Sam did not leave her side throughout the day. It wasn't the annoying sort of lingering that drives you mad. Actually, half the time she wasn't even aware he was there. But whenever it got to be too much he was right there with a hand on her shoulder or a hug. When Jason had lost it and hit her Sam was there, dragging him away. The two had almost come to blows before Sam made it incredibly clear that no one was to hurt her. She did have to wonder where she found these protective types.

It was several days later that Sookie even got the chance to think about everything that had happened. With Gran. With Sam. Even the incident with Bill. It was the first time she had been alone in days. She sat on her Gran's bed and cried. She emptied herself of everything that had bottled up over the last week.

That night she got herself dressed and cleaned up. She felt better for doing something proactive. She had just decided to go in to Monroe to window shop at the mall when the doorbell rang. She wondered who it could be and silently prayed that it wasn't Bill again. He had been over several times to see she was alright and offer her support. Sookie didn't feel like she could handle any more support.

She crossed to the door, checking her hair in the mirror on the way past. Pulling back the deadbolt she swung open the door.

"Sam?" she asked incredulously. He was standing on her porch looking slightly awkward. That may have had something to do with the fact that he was dressed in a crisp new shirt and pressed jeans. Even his hair and had been brushed – a real rarity. He looked odd all clean and tidied.

"Hey," he grinned at her.

"Hey," she smiled back. "You're all dressed up."

"Yeah. I thought maybe if I came over all nice looking you might be more likely to say yes." He grinned.

"Say yes to what?" Sookie looked him over again, suspiciously this time.

"Dinner. I made a reservation at that new place over in Monroe."

"Dinner?" Sookie felt like she was missing some vital pieces of the puzzle.

"Yeah. I just… I just cant stand the thought of you sitting in this big ol' house on your own, Cher. Besides. A gentleman would ask out the girl he's been keen on. Only seems right, after all." He gave her such a charming smile that Sookie felt herself melting. How on earth did she get so lucky as to have a boss, friend… well whatever he was – like Sam.

She snapped herself from her thoughts when she realised that he was waiting expectantly.

"Of course I will, Sam. Do I need to change?" She looked down at her dress.

"You're perfect," Sam breathed. Sookie felt herself blushing. She locked up the house and followed Sam to his car. He opened the door for her – something she definitely wasn't used to.

Sam had a silly smile fixed to his face for the entire drive. He knew Sookie had noticed it but he couldn't help himself. They made small talk. The bar, Jason's latest antics, Tara, whether Andy Bellefleur was a hopeless case, whether Jane Bodehouse would ever vacate her permanent seat at Merlottes. In all, it was a pleasant trip and Sookie enjoyed how Sam made her feel. He was generous – even in conversation, and he made her feel calm and safe.

Sam pulled in to the parking lot of the restaurant and turned off the ignition. They sat a moment, listening to the ignition before Sam climbed down and opened Sookie's door, helping her out of the truck. Still holding her hand he led the way inside.

"Well I dare say that is just about the fullest I have ever been," Sookie giggled as Sam helped her back into the truck. "I've vever had such delicious food in my life." She rested her hands on her stomach and grinned at Sam.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Sam smiled back, giving her a wink. He started the car.

"No really Sam. It was wonderful. Thankyou so much for taking me. I really needed this, I just didn't know it." She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She felt Sam shudder at the contact and withdrew her hand. It had been almost a week since she had been on Sam's couch, with Sam pressed against her, his tongue hot in her mouth. She felt her body throb at the memory and instantly felt embarrassed. She wished she knew how to let Sam know she wanted to do _that _again. And soon.

"Sookie?" she realised that he had been speaking to her.

"Pardon?"

"I asked how you were getting along by yourself. I didn't want to leave you alone but you were so adamant about needing to be able to manage by yourself I didn't want to push."

"I've been alright," Sookie said automatically. Then she thought about being in that house all alone. She loved that house and it was her home. But at night when she climbed into bed every creak, every noise was a murderer coming to get her.

"Actually, it is a bit scary. Mostly at night. I get spooked by noises, thinking its someone in the house."

"Do you want me to come in for a bit?" Sam tried not to make that sounds too suggestive. Sookie thought about it. She thought of the comfort she would feel with Sam there. And her mind drifted to some of the other things that they could do to pass the time. She felt her cheeks redden. Then she had an image of Bill storming in on one of his nightly "visits" and ruining the mood entirely.

"Actually, would you mind terribly if we went to your place for a while?" she tried not to blush. Sam simply grinned.

"Sure."

He took the turnoff that led to Merlottes, and his trailer. He led Sookie into his trailer once more and offered her a drink. They settled on the couch. There was an awkward silence. Sookie seemed nervous and unsure of where to look. Sam found it sweet.

"Cher? Would you like to watch a movie?" he got up and went to the shelf.

"Sure. What you got?" Sookie relaxed slightly. Watch a movie. She could do that.

"Depends on your mood. I've got action, sci-fi, comedy or Christmas."

"Christmas?" Sookie giggled. Sam gave her a sheepish grin.

"I like Christmas movies." He shrugged.

"Alright. A Christmas one." She smiled, thinking that she liked this unexpected side to Sam.

He selected a movie and stuck it in the player before settling back on the couch. With his feet on the coffee table and his left arm stretched across the back of the couch Sookie didn't think she had ever seen him so relaxed.

"C'mere," he told her, gesturing to the space next to him. Sookie bit her lip and scooched across the couch until she was sitting in the crook of Sam's arm. Their thighs were pressed together and Sam's arm went around her shoulders. It was very comfortable.

"Relax," Sam purred in her ear. Sookie let herself relax into him. He was warm and comfortable. She sighed contentedly. The film started and Sookie rested her head against Sam's shoulder. She couldn't pick up any of his thoughts but he was emanating a contented glow.

Sam couldn't have been happier. He put his arm around Sookie and settled back to watch the movie. His fingers began running lightly over her arm, causing goosebumps. When she didn't protest to that he ran his hand further until it was stroking her thigh. Sookie sighed and settled further into him. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. When he went to kiss her temple she surprised him by turning her face and meeting his lips with her own. They kissed with increasing intensity, hands roaming, mouths gasping and exploring.

Sam turned so that he was fully facing Sookie and she once again found herself lying flat on his couch with a very horny Sam on top of her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do except kiss Sam, which she was happy doing. However, there was the not so small issue of Sam's hardness between them and the ache that Sookie was beginning to feel in her lower regions.

Sam seemed happy to take charge and guide her so Sookie relaxed into the rhythm and followed his lead. Sam cupped her breasts through her dress and gazed down on her reverently.

"So beautiful," he breathed. Sookie blushed and pulled him to her for another kiss. Her body was acting on autopilot. She was being guided by sense and pleasure. She found her hips meeting Sam's as he gently thrust against her. Her fingers untucked Sam's shirt and ventured under the soft cotton to tangle in the light hairs smattering his chest. Sam pulled back from her. Sookie moaned at the loss of contact but stopped when she realised he was only taking the shirt off. He was back on her again, hands like a whirlwind. Being partially undressed seemed to excite him further.

Sookie grew bolder as the kiss turned more passionate. Her hands drifted lower, until they were resting on his buckle. She paused there for a moment before biting the bullet, so to speak, and caressing him through his jeans.

Sam let out a guttural groan and bucked against her hand. Sookie was quite certain that _that _was the sexiest sound she had _ever _heard. Sam had his eyes squeezed closed and his jaw clenched as Sookie's inexperienced fingers lightly traced him through his jeans.

"Oh God! Sookie!" he moaned, lowering his mouth to her breasts. He sucked her nipples through the material of her dress causing Sookie to gasp and moan. Her hips bucked against him and she arched her back giving Sam better access. His hands slipped under her to caress her backside before slipping under her dress to trace along the edge of her panties. He held her closer as Sookie's hands ran down his back, her nails leaving faint red marks along his spine and causing Sam to shiver.

Sookie reached down between them again, bolder this time, and gave him a soft squeeze. She could feel herself getting wetter with every moan Sam gave. She went to open Sam's pants when she felt his hands stopping her, holding hers gently.

"Sookie, wait," he said calmly, even if his breathing was ragged.

"Sam?" Sookie felt herself blushing furiously. She had been too eager. Too inexperienced. He didn't want her. She felt Sam's hand on her cheek. His lips kissing her eyelids.

"Sookie, sweetheart. I want this. I _really _want this." He gave her a crooked smile. "And if you are sure you want this too I think you deserve better than my old couch."

_Oh, he wants to move to the bedroom._

Sookie nodded. Sam pulled back off her and stood, reaching down to take her hand and help her up. Sookie saw the evidence of Sam's arousal straining against his jeans and she averted her gaze quickly, blushing even redder. Sam squeezed her hand and gave a chuckle as he led her to his bed.

At the foot of the bed he pulled her to him and kissed her. His hands reached for the hem of her dress and started to lift.

"I've never done this before, Sam." Sookie blurted suddenly. Sam stilled but did not look less impassioned. He had suspected as much but hadn't wanted to ask. So he had beaten the vampire to her. He felt bad for the pleasure he took in that knowledge. He nodded slowly.

"I will go as slow as you want." He promised. "I'll try not to hurt you."

Sookie responded by kissing him again. Sam responded enthusiastically. Soon Sookie's dress was on the floor, along with her underwear. She lay naked on the bed slightly shy as Sam's eyes drank her in.

As she watched him Sam began undoing his jeans. Sookie watched, fascinated, as Sam's erection sprang free from its tight confines. Her first thought was "Its Huge!" She didn't want to give too much thought to how _that _was going to fit inside her. Sam climbed onto the bed and lay alongside her. He ran a hand lightly down her body.

"You ok?" he asked gently. Sookie nodded, meeting his gaze. They kissed, softly, tongues dancing. Sam's hand glided between Sookie's legs and dipped into her wetness. Sookie gasped against his mouth and bucked her hips into Sam's hand. He slid one finger inside her, testing her, preparing her. Sookie's eyes were closed and she was moaning as he added a second, then a third finger, moving them in time with his tongue.

Sookie's hands were in Sam's hair, holding his mouth to hers. She was on sensory overload. She was at the brink. Sam could feel her tightening against his fingers and flicked his thumb over her nub sending her tumbling over.

"Sam! Oh God! Sam!" she cried as her orgasm washed over her. She shook with its intensity.

Sam however, didn't allow her to come down from her high. He rolled on top of her, bracing himself on his hands.

"You ready?" he asked, gasping, restraining himself. Sookie nodded and Sam placed himself at her entrance. She was so wet. Sookie wrapped her legs around Sam and raised her hips as he pushed inside. He groaned as her tight heat encased him.

It hurt at first. A stinging, tearing pain that made Sookie's breath catch in her throat. And then Sam started moving a gentle thrusting that she picked up quickly and met his hips each time. The pain was quickly forgotten as Sam's lips captured hers. He caressed her cheek with his hand and slowly moved his hips. He was using all of his strength not to pound into her hot, tight wetness but he did not want to hurt her.

Sookie was meeting his thrusts, her hands were moving from his hair to his back, her tongue was battling with his and with every moan she made Sam felt himself moving closer to his release.

He reached his hand down between them and settled his thumb on her bundle of nerves. He felt Sookie clench around him as he touched her. Once, twice, three times he touched her and then he was blinded by pure pleasure as she careened over the edge, her orgasm triggering his.

When he finally came down he felt Sookie breathing heavily under him. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at her. She was gorgeous – her face all flushed and her blonde hair tousled all over the place.

"You alright?" he queried, still inside her. He wasn't ready to break the connection just yet. She nodded, catching her breath.

"Wow!" she gasped. Sam grinned. He would take that as a compliment.

"Yeah, it was pretty wow." He smiled and buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Wow!" Sookie said again, this time louder and with even more awe. Sam kissed her neck.

"Are you ok? Sookie? I didn't hurt you?" he pulled back and looked at her intently. "Am I too heavy? I can move." He went to pull away but was stopped by Sookie's hands holding him in place. Even her legs wrapped around him tighter, holding him to her.

"No! Not yet. Just give me a sec to get used to this." Sam nodded and lay his body back down against hers. He traced his fingers along her cheek.

"You are so damn beautiful Sookie." He whispered, placing the sweetest kiss on her lips. Sookie blushed and shook her head.

"As if Sam," she admonished. Sam kissed her again.

"You don't even know it, do you? You have no idea how gorgeous and sweet you are. And that just makes you all the sweeter!" he playfully nipped at Sookie's neck, causing her to giggle. How he loved that sound. God he loved _her! _Would it scare her off if he told her? Surely she already knew.

"I love you Sookie," he murmured against her lips before kissing her. It may have been a coward's way out but right at that moment he didn't think he could have stood hearing her rejection. When he pulled back Sookie's hand rested on his cheek.

"I'm pretty certain that I love you Sam Merlotte." She whispered back at him. She could sense his emotions and was hit with a wave of relief, love and pure adoration. It was overwhelming. She had suspected, from brief insights into his mind that he had been attracted to her. But until now she had never known the depth of those feelings.

Sam kissed her long and sweet. She had told him she loved him too. That was more that he could have hoped for. He pulled back and gently separated them before turning to hold Sookie against his chest. She snuggled against him and drifted into slumber. She sighed contentedly. Everything was absolutely perfect in his world right then.

Bill sat on the steps of Sookie's front porch. He had seen her leave with the shifter and had decided to await her return. However, it was near dawn and she was still not home.

Bill felt himself settling into a brood. He really didn't like that shifter. It was bad enough that he had kept Sookie away the night she was supposed to come and visit him, the night he would have made things right between them, but now he was whisking Sookie off on dates. Bill was not happy. He thought he had made himself pretty clear to the shifter that Sookie was his.

Before Bill could settle well and truly into his thoughts a familiar red corvette parked beside Sookie's yellow bomb. Bill felt his bad mood get even worse as the tall, immaculately blonde Viking stepped from his vehicle. He strolled over to Bill and looked down at the shorter vampire.

"Bill," he smirked. He looked up at the darkened house, inhaling. When he ascertained that there were no humans present his smirk grew. He gave Bill a taunting look.

"Where is Sookie?" short, sharp and to the point was always his style.

Bill glowered up at the Sheriff of Area 5. His being here could only mean trouble and on top of that, he didn't want Eric's smugness. The less he had to do with Sookie the better.

When Bill did not respond Eric fixed him with a hard look.

"Where is Sookie?" he demanded, eyes like steel.

"She is with the shifter." Bill growled, fists clenched and frown firmly set. Eric's fangs came out and his fury was obvious.

"Get her. I require her talents." And he turned and walked back to the car, speeding into the night.

Bill watched him leave before letting out a growl of fury. Whatever Eric had planned, Sookie wasn't going to like it. And if anything, it was only going to lose Bill even more Brownie points with her.

With a final glance at the house, Bill headed off in search of Sookie so that he could fulfil the wishes of Eric the Viking Vampire, Sheriff of Area 5.

To be cont…


	2. Chapter 2

**Not the Other Man**

**Chapter Two**

Sam's eyes slowly drifted open. Something had woken him and he tried to get his sleep addled brain to clear so he could figure out what it was.

It was right on sunrise, the soft rays glowing through the cotton curtains hanging over the bedroom window. There was a soft breeze making them flutter. He stretched his legs languidly, his body feeling completely sated and relaxed.

That is, all but one part of his body. He quickly looked down. Sookie's blonde hair was trailed across his stomach and her mouth was doing something wicked. Sam threw his head back onto the pillow and moaned loudly.

"Sookie!" He moaned, his body tensing deliciously. He looked down again to see her peering up at him nervously, his cock hitting her in the chin. Sam groaned at the spectacle, his cock jumping.

"Is…is this alright, Sam? I woke up and you were…well, y'know. I always wanted to try this." Her smile was coquettish, but her tone conveyed her insecurity. Sam could feel her hands resting on his thighs. He swallowed deeply, trying to reign in his arousal just a little bit. If she wanted to do this for him, he wasn't going to stop her, but he also wasn't going to scare her off.

"Darlin' you can do anything you want to me," Sam purred, smiling at Sookie. He reached out and tucked an unruly strand of golden hair behind her ear. "But don't do anything you aren't comfortable with, ok?" His voice was soft, gentle, comforting.

Sookie smiled.

"I wont. But tell me if I do something wrong, ok?" She gave him another nervous glance. Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sookie, you _cant _do anything wrong. Anything you give me will be amazing, believe me." He pulled her up so he could kiss her.

Their lips gently touched, tips of their tongues lightly tracing the other. Sookie moaned softly as Sam's hands caressed her sides, his finger tips tickling the underside of her breasts. Just as Sam was losing himself in the kiss Sookie pulled back, her finger coming to rest on his lips.

She slowly made her way down his chest placing light open mouth kisses along the way. She took one of Sam's nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tightened flesh, revelling in the way Sam's hips thrust uncontrollably. Her hands led the way for her mouth, caressing and touching. Sookie felt spurred on by Sam's complete relinquishment of control. He was laying back on the pillow, his mouth slightly ajar, watching her fumbling movements as though they were the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Sookie reached her destination and cautiously took Sam's hard length in her hand. His flesh was scorching hot, his erection quite heavy. She was surprised by how soft he felt, even though he was so hard. Like steel wrapped in velvet.

Her lips parted and she slowly slipped them over his head, her tongue darting out to taste the salty drop of pre come at the tip. She pulled back, her eyes darting to Sam's face. He looked ready to pass out. This caused her to grin, feeling a wave of feminine power washing over her. Her confidence grew and she took Sam back into her mouth. Her tongue slid along the bottom of his shaft as she took more of him into her mouth.

Sam's body was on fire. His muscles were tensed as he attempted not to thrust. His hips were held to the mattress by pure force of will. He could not help the moans that escaped him as Sookie's inexperienced ministrations drove him towards ecstasy, however.

She took as much of him as she could into her mouth and allowed her cheeks and tongue to work him. Sam was writhing on the bed, driving her on. Her hand came up to carefully touch his balls, tentatively stroking the soft flesh. Sam gave one tiny thrust in surprise. Sookie pulled her mouth back to look at him.

"I'm sorry…" Sam gasped, his hands tangled in the sheets. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice broke.

"What? Oh, that's ok, Sam. Its actually kinda hot." She gave him a smile that melted his heart.

"Well then why'd you stop?" His teasing tone only just covering his concern. His hands caressed her face. Sookie poked her delectable little pink tongue out at him. Sam's thumb reached out to touch it. Sookie gave his thumb a lick before pouting up at him.

"I kinda want to…to take _all _of you." She blushed deliciously. Sam nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Ok." he agreed. She gave him a nervous look that puzzled him. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I don't know how to," she murmured, embarrassed. Her hands rested on Sam's thighs, her fingers gently caressing him.

"Just…do what feels right. I can't say I've ever done it, so, y'know, I don't know 'technique' or nothin'," Sam's accent deepened as he stumbled his way through. "Relaxing your throat would help," he suggested.

"OK," Sookie said softly. She gave him a last look for courage before slipping her mouth over his swollen flesh again. Sam's eyes widened as Sookie went for it. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat and he moaned. Her throat muscles rippled along his length - she was taking him in! - when she suddenly gagged and pulled back.

"Sorry," she muttered, frustrated.

"Hey, cher, it's fine." Sam tried to say. He didn't get much more out. Sookie licked her lips and took him back in, this time taking her time; her tongue sliding along his length. She slowly eased him towards her throat, this time concentrating on relaxing her throat.

Sam's hands gently brushed the hair out of her eyes, allowing him to watch her as his cock was engulfed by the wet heat of her mouth. He licked his lips as he felt his head slowly ease past her tongue and down her throat. Sookie changed the angle of her approach, and immediately found it easier to swallow Sam down.

Sam shuddered as his whole length was taken by Sookie, his body shivering delightfully. His toes curled in the sheets and he moaned loudly.

Sookie's hand once again trailed to Sam's balls, caressing them. She gave them a gentle squeeze and delighted in Sam's reaction. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth open, his head thrown back. Looking up from her vantage point between his legs she watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Using her tongue she worked his shaft, along with her throat muscles. Her hand cradled Sam's balls, working them to the rhythm of her mouth. She pulled her mouth off him slowly, dragging her teeth ever so lightly against the sensitive skin of his erection.

"Oh god, Sookie," Sam moaned. He could feel his release starting to burn in his groin. His hips were gently pulsing, his hands alternating between holding Sookie's head to him and clutching the sheets for dear life. He tried very hard to think non-sexy thoughts. It wasn't working too well.

Sookie's head bobbed on his shaft, her tongue and throat bringing him closer and closer to release.

"Sookie," he moaned, his voice cracking. "Darlin' wait." He pulled her back. Her eyes were huge as she looked up at him, her lips red and tantalising. Sam gasped for air, trying to control himself.

"Sam?" She asked softly. "Was it not…good?" Her lip trembled, just the tiniest bit. Sam pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He could taste himself on her lips.

"Darlin' it was damn hot! You are damn hot! But I'm gonna come if you keep that up." He gave her an apologetic smile. Sookie smiled at him.

"Oh, is that all? I want you to," she gave him a very saucy smile. Sam gulped. Did she really just say that?

"Sookie, it'll be messy." He managed. Sookie just grinned at him.

"I want to taste you, Sam." She didn't leave him the chance for argument. She dipped her head and swallowed him down. Sam cried out in ecstasy. Damn, but she had picked that up quick!

Sam could no longer control his hips and he thrust into her mouth. Sookie moaned her approval and squeezed his balls causing Sam to just about die. He gripped the sheets, feeling his muscles tensing, readying for an explosion.

"Sookie…" he cried. "I'm gonna…come…" His breath hitched in his throat as he felt her smile around his shaft. The vibrations of her moan shook him to the core and he felt his balls tighten.

Sookie used her hand to gently scratch Sam's balls. It was this, combined with her throat muscles working his cock, and her delicious little moans, that caused Sam to lose the thin control he had. He came in hot spurts deep in Sookie's throat. She swallowed as much as she could, until some escaped her hot little mouth and dribbled onto her chin.

When Sam's hips finally stilled he managed to open his eyes. Sookie was leaning above him. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand. Her face was all rosy and flushed. Sam groaned at how beautiful she looked right then. He reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Sookie," he murmured, still catching his breath. She smiled at him.

"You ok, Sam? I thought you were going to pass out there for a minute." She gave a sexy little giggle that melted Sam's heart.

"I'm ok. That was just…" he paused, searching for the right word. None seemed to suffice. "Amazing." He finally finished. Sookie blushed and ducker her head. Sam lifted her chin with his finger. "You are amazing." He murmured, pulling her to him for a kiss. He could taste his release and this served to make him love her all the more. Sookie melted against him.

"Thanks Sam. I hope it was good. I like how you taste." Sam's eyes nearly burst out of his head. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"Come here," he growled, pulling her body flush with his. "I'm going to show you how good it was." His eyes were playful, although his expression was animalistic. Sookie shivered in anticipation.

As it turned out, Sookie did learn something. Sam Merlotte has a very talented tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not the Other Man**

**Chapter Three**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3. Its not too long, because I am short on time and the muse is weak at the moment. I am desperately trying to finish some uni work that is all due next week. Once that's done I will go to guns on this one. But until then you will just have to put up with short and sporadic updates. Uni comes first people! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Sort of picks up the bit dah dah dahn at the end of chapter one and sets up the plot bunny for all kinds of fun! Read and Review! Oddly enough, it really does make the writing happen faster. And once again, I own nothing. These are not my characters. Sam wanders around my dreams with no clothes on, but that doesn't mean I own him…**

"You're awful chipper tonight, Sam." Arlene mused as she waited on him to pull a beer. Sam gave her a crooked grin and handed over the pitcher.

"It's a beautiful day. What's there not to be happy about?" He smiled as Arlene gave him a long appraisal. She smiled back, infected by Sam's good mood.

"Happy looks good on you. Whoever she is, you hold on to her." She gave him a final smile before heading off to hustle her tables.

Sam continued pulling beers and serving drinks. It was true, he was in a great mood. He'd spent last evening in the arms of the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, gotten the greatest wake up call on the planet and shared a romantic breakfast. In his world, a day couldn't possibly get any better.

Or could it?

The door to the bar swung open and a familiar head of blonde hair entered. After breakfast Sookie had headed back out to her house. Sam had gone to open the bar and cover the lunch shift. He'd been smiling since. And his smile grew as he watched Sookie enter. Their eyes met and Sam felt his heart go all gooey.

"Heya Sookie!" Arlene called, sailing past with her tray. "Sam's as happy as a clam tonight, might be a good time to ask for a raise." She cruised along, her red hair sailing about. Sookie grinned.

"Is he really?" She asked, giving Sam a cheeky look. "Wonder who she is."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sookie. But I hope she sticks around. Its about time Sam wasn't such a grump." Arlene was hollered over to a table, leaving Sam and Sookie staring at one another.

"I sure hope she's worthy," Sookie whispered, giving Sam a shy smile. He gave her the most tender look.

"She most definitely is." He traced his fingers lightly down her arm.

"You know what I think?"

Sam and Sookie leapt apart as though they'd been electrocuted. Arlene squeezed between them to put her tray on the counter. She didn't seem to have noticed their awkwardness.

"I reckon you ought to get a band in here, Sam. Liven the place up a bit."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"We've talked about this before Arlene. I don't want no band here. This is a bar. People come here to drink, have something to eat. Not get hassled to dance."

"Well I think a band would bring more folks in. Don't you reckon Sookie?" Arlene turned her bright green eyes on Sookie. Sookie stepped back, her hands up.

"Don't drag me into this. I'm just here to work." She gave Sam one last smile before heading out back to grab an apron.

Sam convinced Arlene that he did not want to talk about getting a band. He thought she may have only given up because one of her tables was calling on her, but he was grateful nonetheless. He eyed Sookie as she did the rounds, checking on her tables. She looked beautiful in her white t-shirt and black shorts. Sam inhaled her perfume as she whisked by.

He was about to call her back to his office to steal a kiss when Bill came through the doors. Sam felt a frown settle on his features as he watched the vampire make a bee line for Sookie.

"Sookie."

Sookie swung around, tray tilting dangerously. Bill's hand shot out to catch the drink as it toppled.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Sookie tried to catch her breath, the shock jolting her. She realised herself, and the fact that Bill was a customer. "Can I get you a Tru Blood?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I came to see how you were. You weren't at home last night. I was worried." Bill's blue eyes pierced into Sookie's. She pulled back slightly.

"I was busy, Bill. I'm here now. You can see I'm ok." She tried to keep her tone polite. It was hard to do when Bill was not so subtly sniffing her. She frowned. "Bill!"

"Were you with him?" Bill's voice was gruff, unforgiving. He looked towards the bar and he glared at Sam. Sam glared right back, standing his ground and not allowing himself to be intimidated.

"I don't know how that is any of your business." Sookie told Bill sharply. She moved to walk away. "If that will be all, Bill, I have a job to do." She spun on her heel.

"Sookie. Eric wants to see you." Bill's voice was quiet, but stopped her. She turned slowly, her face thunderous. Trying very hard to keep her voice low; mindful of the eavesdropping bar patrons, Sookie spoke.

"I do _not _answer to Eric. If he wants to talk to me you tell him to pick up a phone. I will _not _be beckoned like some servant." She moved to leave again. Bill grabbed her wrist.

"You just let her go right now," came Sam's hard voice. He had moved over to the two and was standing behind Bill. The vampire looked over his shoulder at the smaller man.

"We are having a conversation." Bill growled.

"I think the lady is saying that the conversation is over. Now you let her go." Sam's blue eyes were blazing.

"Sookie, we have not finished this." Bill turned back to Sookie, who was pulling her arm from his iron grip.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Sam ordered. Bill's eyes shot back to him, his lips pulling back angrily. Several men at the surrounding tables stood, offering their strength if needed. Bill noticed and allowed a neutral expression to settle on his features. He looked back at Sookie, his gaze soft.

"Sookie," his voice was gentle, almost pleading.

"Bill you need to leave me alone." Her voice was confident. Bill released her wrist. He gave her a long look before turning to leave. He glared at Sam, the two men having a testosterone pissing contest with their eyes.

Finally Bill was gone. Sookie let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Sam was there in an instant, his arm coming around her protectively. He guided her towards his office.

"Lafayette, cover the bar," he called over his shoulder.

Once inside his office he took Sookie into his arms. Hugging her tightly he kissed her head. He felt Sookie bury her face in the crook of his neck. He pulled back to look at her. Taking her bruised wrist in his hands he brought it to his lips and kissed the tender flesh.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Sookie nodded, but Sam could see the tears in her eyes. "You want to go home?"

"I don't want to be alone, Sam." Sookie wiped at her eyes.

"I'll get Lafayette to take over the bar. I'll take you home." Sam went over to his desk, fetching his keys.

"Sam, you don't have to." Sookie tried to calm herself, putting on a brave face. Of course, Sam saw right through it.

"Sookie, I'm not leaving you alone. Bill will just come knocking on your door bothering you all night long. I don't mind. Now lets go. What you need is a nice hot bath and some ice cream." He gave her his goofy grin. Sookie giggled.

"Will you join me if I have a bath?" She asked, batting her eyelids seductively. Sam swallowed, amazed at how she got to him.

"You just try to stop me."

He followed her out of his office, stopping to tell Lafayette that he wouldn't be back and then walked with Sookie out to the car park. They stopped at her car.

"Do you want to take your own car Sam? That way you can go if you need to."

"Yeah, might be best. I'll follow you out then." He gave her a quick kiss and headed to his truck.

Sookie pulled into her driveway; parking on the grass beside the porch. Sam pulled in seconds later and climbed down from his truck. She unlocked the front door and allowed Sam to come in, before locking it behind her. She wasn't worried about Bill turning up. He was more or less harmless; he was too busy trying to win her back to hurt her. But since her gran had been killed she didn't feel too safe with unlocked doors.

"You want something to drink?" She offered, turning on the kitchen light. Her heart leapt into her throat, the same as it did every time the kitchen was illuminated since Gran died. Sookie always half expected to see Gran lying in a pool of blood all over again.

"You alright, Cher?" Sam's hand was on her shoulder, supporting her.

"I just keep seeing her there, you know?"

"I know, darling. Is there anything I can do to help?" Sam's voice was full of concern and love. Sookie shook her head.

"No. It's something that will take time, I suppose. Still, it's a shock." She gave him a shaky smile. "Now what was it you said about a bath?" Sam's grin lifted her spirits immediately and she allowed herself to be swept along the hallway to the bathroom.

Sam undressed Sookie reverently as the bath filled. His eyes took in every inch of her body, relishing her tan and the softness of her skin. Sookie returned the favour, her hands taking the chance to explore Sam's body. Sam lifted her and put her in the bath, joining her quickly. Sookie gave herself over to the pleasure of his hands and his gentle words of love. She felt herself relaxing very pleasantly.

They had to laugh, afterwards, as there was more water on the floor than was left in the bath. Not to mention that the room was covered in bubbles.

Later they lay in Sookie's bed, spooning. Sookie pondered how quickly she had adapted to being with someone. After such a late start in the world of relationships, and her belief that she would never be able to be with a man due to her telepathy, she was surprised at how natural it felt, being with Sam.

And he was so sweet and kind and gentle with her. He let her fumble her way through things she was unsure of, guided her when she wanted guidance and never once thought bad thoughts about her. Sookie hadn't been so happy in a very long time.

She could sense Sam's thoughts in the background as he nuzzled against her hair. One of his hands was resting on her breast, the other stroking her hair. He was contented; completely at ease. His body was flush against hers and Sookie enjoyed his heat.

"You're always so warm, Sam." She murmured. She felt Sam smile against the back of her head.

"I always did run a little hot." His voice was sexy; husky. Sookie grinned.

"I thought it might be because of me," she giggled.

"Mmmm." Sam pulled her closer. "You definitely get me heated up." He turned her head and kissed her. It was a lazy, sleepy kiss. Sookie felt her body relax even further into the bed.

"This is nice," she practically purred. Sam nodded, his blue eyes shining.

"Very nice," he agreed. He moved in to kiss her again.

The doorbell chimed, giving him pause.

"Who could that be?" He asked, half sitting up and looking towards to bedroom door. Sookie mirrored him.

"I don't know." She glanced at the clock. "Its 1:30 in the morning. Who would come knocking at that time?"

Sam gave her a dark look and climbed out of the bed.

"Sam?" She pulled the sheet to her body.

"Wait here Sookie." He said softly. "I'll deal with this." He pulled his jeans over his naked flesh and headed out the door. Sookie could hear him open the front door.

Sam eyed the three vampires standing on Sookie's porch.

"Can I help you?" he asked, forced congeniality in his voice. He glowered at Bill, Eric and Pam, making it clear that their presence was not appreciated. He caught Pam eyeing his naked torso. "It's kinda late to be making house calls," he barbed, his expression stony.

"I require Miss Stackhouse's expertise." Eric rumbled, his deep voice filling the dark night. "And we will not be leaving until she acquiesces."


	4. Chapter 4

**Not the Other Man Chpt 4**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Hell week at uni this week. Assignments galore! Here is the next part to Not the Other Man. Bit of mystery arrising! What can it be? More hopefully will be posted this weekend. I own nothing, unfortunately. Read and Review! I've been DESPERATE for reviews! And check out my story The Shifter's Choice for some more Sookie/Sam goodness!**

The scene Sookie found herself in was much like a silent French film.

Eric was standing, a small smirk on his lips, with his back to the empty fire place. His tall frame loomed over the room, making him seem huge and threatening. Bill stood by the window, his hands in his pockets, his expression grim. Sam stood behind the couch that Sookie was perched on, his hands close to her shoulders, his stance tense, ready for a fight.

Sookie and Pam were the only ones sitting. The vampire looked as though she were preparing for a night of crocheting and baking, she looked so calm and at ease in the old room. Sookie was less at ease, the three men making her nervous. She felt like calling for a life preserver, she was that sure she was going to drown in the testosterone flooding the room.

That thought brought a tiny smile to her lips. She could see Eric, Bill and Sam all dressed in garish life saver uniforms; fighting to be the one to give her mouth to mouth. The thought was so absurd that a chuckle burst out of her.

The three men turned puzzled gazes on her, while Pam smiled delightedly. Sookie tried to control herself.

"What is this all about?" She asked calmly. No point in getting hysterical. Yet.

"I require your talents." Eric's voice was like rumbling thunder. He obviously wasn't used to having this much trouble getting what he wanted.

"Yes, you said as much. But what for? I'm not about to go off with y'all without knowing what I'm getting into."

"She's not going off with you at all," Sam growled. Sookie gave him a glance over her shoulder. She appreciated him helping her but she could fight her own battles.

Eric gave Sam a long, assessing look, his smirk growing.

"There is a new vampire in town. His name is Redmond Green. I believe that he is trying to establish a slave ring of humans in my area. I want him stopped."

Sookie blinked very slowly, trying to process just where it was her life had gone so wrong.

"I cant hear vampires, Eric. You know that."

"Yes, I am aware. However, Green keeps a human 'pet' if you will. This human is said to be in close confidence with Green and has much knowledge of his doings. I would require you to get close to the human; find out what Green has planned." Eric stood up to his full height as he looked down on Sookie. She could feel him testing his glamour on her again.

"You just stop that right now, Eric Northman!" She scolded. Behind her Sam moved forward threateningly.

"You will come with us now, and help." It wasn't a question. Sookie was being ordered. She didn't like being ordered. Before she could answer Sam's angry voice cut in.

"I think you misunderstood me." The three vampires levelled their gazes on him. "Y'all need to get gone. Its late. Sookie isn't going anywhere with you." He moved around the couch, positioning himself between the vampires and Sookie.

Pam's grin widened. Sookie swallowed, knowing things were about to get pretty messy.

"Sam, wait." Her voice was gentle. She reached out and took his hands. Bill's eyes flicked to their joined hands and then to Sookie's face. His gaze darkened.

"Sook, this is dangerous. Eric's just using you to do his dirty work." Sam's voice was pleading.

"I will pay, of course, for your services." Eric told them, his voice smug. He crossed his arms, waiting for Sookie's response.

"I need to talk to Sam for a minute." Sookie told them, standing and brushing down her skirt. She gave Sam a look that clearly said "follow me" and headed up the stairs.

Sam glared at the vampires again before turning to follow Sookie.

"She doesn't know what you are," came Eric's calm voice. Sam stopped dead.

"That's none of your business." He hissed.

"I do not think she would feel favourably towards you if she knew what a big secret you'd kept from her." Eric was pulling out the measuring tape and laying his on the table, metaphorically speaking. Sam balked. He turned to look at the Viking.

"I don't want her to be hurt. You're vampire shit always gets her hurt."

"I will protect her." Eric's voice was sincere, but Sam detected ulterior motives behind the calm façade.

"_I _will protect her. And _my _business is between Sookie and I. You wont blackmail me." He turned on his heel and went to join Sookie.

Eric grinned at Pam, knowing that he was about to get his way.

* * *

Sookie sat on the edge of her bed and motioned for Sam to join her. It felt like years ago that they had been lying there, snuggling and happy. Now she could feel the heavy weight of his thoughts as he paced around her room like a caged animal.

"Sam, you're making me dizzy!"

He looked up at her, his face puzzled before he stopped pacing and came to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," he murmured, pulling her to him and nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I wanted to get you away from all of this vampire business."

"I don't think I'm ever going to be fully rid of them, Sam. Not with my _ability_. Eric is always going to have a use for me." She sighed, her hands coming up to caress Sam's shoulders gently.

"You don't have to do it," Sam urged, his eyes hopeful. He, however, knew that Sookie was going to get roped into something very dangerous and quite likely to get her killed. And he hated it.

Sookie smiled sadly, hearing Sam's thoughts.

"You're right, Sam. I am going to do it. If for no other reason than I can tell Eric that I owe him nothing next time he comes calling."

"But you don't owe him anything now." Sam couldn't keep the anger from his voice and he pulled away to glare at the floor.

"I know. But this really tips the scales in my favour. He will have absolutely nothing to hold over me after this. And I will be careful," she added, hearing Sam's growing concerns for her welfare. "I know he seems like an ass, and he _is _an ass, but I don't think Eric would let anything happen to me."

"That's because he wants you for himself."

"I can use that in my favour, Sam. As long as he wants me then he will protect me." She placed a gentle hand on Sam's cheek. "I chose _you._" She whispered, planting a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek. "I _love you._" She turned his face to her.

"I love you too, Sookie. And I don't want to see anything happen to you." He pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. Sookie could feel his anxiety washing over her. But she could also feel his love and passion. She kissed him harder, her hands tangling in his hair. She wanted to make sure that he knew without a doubt that it was him she loved.

Pulling back, gasping slightly, she placed a tiny kiss on his nose.

"We better get back down there before Eric sends Pam up and she tries to join us," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sam gave her a soft smile, but she could tell he was still upset.

Standing and taking his hand they made their way back to the living room.

The three vampires were exactly as they'd left them.

"You have decided, then?" Eric spoke as they entered. Sookie held Sam's hand tightly, reassuring him, as well as herself. She raised her eyes to meet the Viking's icy blue ones.

"Yes. I will do this for you Eric, but it is the last time you can call on me."

Eric nodded slowly. Sookie wasn't sure if he was just agreeing to placate her or if he actually accepted what she was saying.

"Good. Say your farewells tonight, Sookie. For tomorrow night you will be going undercover." He gave her a lascivious grin and Sookie had to wonder just what going undercover meant. The three vampires, as if communicating silently, made their way to the door and left.

Sookie and Sam stood in the living room holding each other's hand tightly. They caught the dazed expression on the others face. What had Sookie gotten herself into now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Not the Other Man**

**Chapter 5**

**Here's the next chapter to Not the Other Man. Sookie helps Eric find out about the new vamp in town, Redmond Green. Its troubles-ville for Sookie. And with Pam only making things worse, there is only one place Sookie wishes she could be, and that is with Sam.**

**Slight Sookie/Pam in this chapter but nothing too serious. Enjoy! And please review. Makes the next chapter come that much faster.**

Undercover, it turned out, was not quite what Sookie had been prepared for. She stood, shivering, next to Eric and Pam outside an old warehouse that had been converted into a club. They were on the outskirts of Shreveport. Sookie had never been in that particular neighbourhood before, and she wished that she had kept it that way.

Apart from the dismal weather, she was freezing in the obscenely short vinyl skirt she was wearing. Not to mention the matching vinyl corset and the garish red fishnets she was sporting. She felt like a whore. And from the looks and thoughts that were being thrown her way, she was pretty certain she looked like one.

She'd gotten to Fangtasia just after sunset and found Eric and Pam waiting for her. The second Sookie saw Pam's face she knew she wasn't going to like their plan. The vampire had stood there holding Sookie's current outfit with a very wolfish smile on her lips. Eric had very briefly informed Sookie that she would be posing as Pam's human lover slash blood bag. There hadn't been any chance for argument. The vampires had bustled her into the outfit and dragged her out into the freezing night.

And so they were now standing in the car park, about to risk Sookie's life, once again.

"You will do everything that Pam tells you," Eric spoke quietly. His voice was firm, but Sookie could see some concern behind his veiled eyes. She gave him an indignant glare. "You will remain in character. Do your job and get out. If Green discovers who you are he will kill you. Or take you as his own." Eric did not have to say that this was a fate worse than death. "Pam will not leave your side. Remember that you are meant to be her human. You must submit to her." He turned to Pam but was stopped by Sookie's hand on his arm.

"What do you mean 'submit to her'? You mean let her bite me? I don't think so." She crossed her arms over her shivering chest.

"If you wish to survive, you will do whatever Pam tells you to do. Find Green's human. Talk to him. Discover what he knows. And get out." He turned back to Pam. "I will come when you call me. Don't lose your temper and remember what you are here to do. _Garder son sûr_." He gave Pam a solemn look. His Childe nodded and gripped Sookie's arm.

"Follow me, Cupcake." She gave Sookie a seductive smile. Sookie tried not to cringe. _Remember that this is all an act. Just be grateful you didn't have to pretend to be _Eric's _human! _

The club was packed. Humans and vampires were thrusting, gyrating, thrashing and dancing on every available surface. The music was pounding; deafening. Sookie's head swam with all the commotion. There was a multitude of thoughts bouncing around and all of them washed over her.

She tensed and came to a halt. Pam, who had been guiding her through the throng of sex crazed party goers, stopped and held Sookie's arm tightly.

"This is no time to stop and enjoy the scenery. Move it!" She gave Sookie a tug.

"Just a second!" Sookie hissed, giving Pam the stink eye. She closed her eyes and concentrated on building up her walls. Slowly the voices and thoughts faded amongst the noise of the music. Sookie opened her eyes to find Pam watching her intently.

"Fascinating," Pam smiled. "Like turning off a light." She gave Sookie a curious appraisal before continuing on her journey to the bar.

They worked their way to the bar and waited to be served.

"What will you have?" the surly, over worked bar tender asked. He gave Sookie a double take, before glancing between her and Pam. The most lascivious grin spread across his features and Sookie felt dirty. "_Ladies?" _The bar tender purred. Sookie wanted to have a shower.

"True Blood, B positive." Pam replied, bored and not in the least bothered by the bar man's lecherous nature. "And what will you have…sweetheart?" Pam cast her blue eyes on Sookie. Sookie tried to form words. She finally managed to grab a hold of a coherent sentence.

"A gin and tonic would be nice," she muttered. The bar man gave them both another grin before making their drinks.

Pam once again took Sookie by the arm and all but dragged her across the dance floor. They found a private booth situated near the back of the club and settled on the soft vinyl seats. Sookie momentarily wondered if her outfit might stick to the seats and she would be stuck all night. If the circumstances had been different she may have laughed. However, it was neither appropriate, nor would Pam appreciate it, if Sookie burst into hysterical laughter at that point.

"Do whatever it is you do so we can get out of here." Pam's voice was calm, but Sookie could sense the vampire's unease.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, feeling a vague sympathy for the vampire. Sookie hated having Eric try and get her to do things, but at least she could avoid some of it. Pam _had _to do what Eric asked.

"No. But I do not want to stay here any longer than I have to. So hurry up." Her blue eyes were constantly scanning the room. She was searching for Redmond Green. "He is there." She pointed to a booth on the second level, overlooking the dance floor.

Sookie looked up. A large, fat, quite unattractive vampire with long scraggly brown hair was situated in the centre of the curved seat. Beside him sat a young man, no more than 20. Sookie figured that must have been Green's lover.

"Can you hear him?" Pam asked. Sookie gave the vampire a bemused stare.

"How could anyone hear anything in here? I need to be closer. Can you do that?" She cast a nervous glance around the club. She felt off being in here. Too many men and women were staring at her. It didn't matter if they were vampire or not, Sookie couldn't help feeling like she was a meal. And if she wasn't careful she was going to get eaten.

"I can do that." Pam smiled.

She took Sookie's hand, shocking the telepath, and led the way up the metal stairs to the second platform. For all the world Pam looked like a giddy teenager in love. She had a smile plastered across her face and cast adoring looks at Sookie. Sookie swallowed nervously. What on earth had she gotten herself in for?

Pam approached the table where Green was sitting. She stopped short and put an arm around Sookie, who tried her hardest to look natural. Green and his table stopped talking and stared at them. Sookie gulped.

"Redmond Green! It's been an age! I just wanted to come on up and say 'howdy'! This here is my girl Sookie and she didn't believe me when I said you were just the best vampire in town." Pam's voice had changed to that of a chipper cheer leader. Sookie's face was hurting from the strength it took to stay neutral. She gave Green and his gang a smile.

"Do I know you?" Green asked, giving Pam, and then Sookie, the once over. He had a nasal voice and beady eyes. Sookie wondered how it was that someone as unattractive as him had ever been turned vampire. She'd hardly met any ugly vampires. Even the less than good looking ones had some sort of allure to them. But Redding Green was just plain gross. Not to mention the fear factor she was feeling. Did Pam _have _to bring them _this _close?

"Sure you do, Redmond. 1872, New York. We cleared the tenements. You _must _remember. We had the _best _of times." She gave Green a winning smile. The large vampire seemed to be mulling over his long history. It was obvious that he realised he recognised Pam from _somewhere, _and he _had _been in New York at that time (Pam had obviously done her research). Green finally nodded.

"Well, its good to see you again too…"

"Pamela Swynford De Beaufort."

"Pamela. And its _lovely _to meet your…friend." Green gave Sookie a seedy smirk. Sookie's skin crawled.

"Oh Sookie is _mine._ Aren't you, sugar?" Pam turned her blue eyes on Sookie. She could only nod dumbly. Pam let out a laugh. "Oh, she's just shy. Its what I find so cute about these humans." Pam gave Green a knowing look, glancing at his human.

"Yes, they do have their quirks. Matthew here is always at a loss for words." Green put a proprietary arm around the young man beside him. "But then, I do prefer that. The only word I like coming out of his mouth is my name, if you know what I mean." He smiled, showing fang. Sookie's felt her pulse quicken.

Both vampires must have sensed it as they turned to her. Sookie cast a panicked look at Pam. Acting quickly Pam pulled Sookie to her in a passionate kiss. Too shocked to fight back Sookie was caught unawares as Pam's tongue slid inside her mouth, caressing hers.

When the vampire pulled back Sookie was gasping. Pam's fangs had lowered a little, which nearly creeped Sookie out more than Green's.

"Delicious," Pam murmured. Her eyes lingered on Sookie, who tried not to look awkward. _That _had definitely not been part of the deal she'd made with Eric.

They turned back to Green and Pam gave him a wink. She squeezed Sookie's butt. Sookie snapped her eyes to Pam's, horrified, before realising that the vampire was telling her to listen in on Matthew's thoughts. Pam struck up a conversation with Green, keeping him occupied.

Sookie set her expression as interested in their conversation, all the while blocking them and tuning in to Matthew. It wasn't hard. He was a broadcaster.

_That was pretty hot. I bet Red is going to want them to dance for him. Wish he would be happy with me. Always trying to play the situation to his own advantage. He's just going to get into trouble. That big blonde guy didn't seem to pleased when we showed up at his club. And if I know Red, they're probably old arch nemeses or something. That chick looks familiar. Wonder where I've seen her before. I could probably swing back that way for her. Too much vinyl though. Looks like a vamp dressed her. That vamp looks familiar too. Kinda keen too. Wonder why Red is so interested in this dump of a town anyway. Texas was much more interesting. Better people too. I should try and talk him out of getting into power here. Maybe we can go back home. Wonder why she is staring at me like that. Weird._

Sookie blinked and looked back at Pam quickly. She'd heard more than enough. Matthew was suspicious of them, but not enough to say anything. But if they stayed much longer one of them was sure to mess up and blow their cover. She leant over to whisper in Pam's ear.

"We need to go." She pulled back slightly, to catch Pam's eyes.

"Leaving so soon?" Green boomed from his seat. Sookie mentally slapped herself. She'd forgotten that vamps had great hearing.

Pam quickly covered.

"Oh she cant go a single night without getting fucked by me. She's a very needy human to have around, but loyal. And compliant. I like that in a human."

"Yes, I know all about that. Matthew is a wonderful companion, aren't you?" Green ruffled Matthew's hair condescendingly.

"Yes, Redmond," the boy responded dutifully. Sookie could hear the anger in the boy's mind.

"Pam," she whispered throatily, trying to sound desperate for a _fuck. _She felt awkward and nervous and wanted to leave.

"Yes, darling, we will go." Pam caressed Sookie's face, giving Green a smile before taking Sookie's hand once more. "It was wonderful to see you again, Redmond."

"You too, Pamela. Come back again soon. You simply _must _dance for me." He gave them another sleazy smile. His eyes lingered on them as they left.

Pam escorted Sookie down the stairs. They worked their way through the crowd towards the door. As they were about to exit through the heavy steel doors Pam pulled Sookie to her again.

"What are you doing?" Sookie hissed. Her hands came up to try and stop Pam.

"He is still watching us," Pam said, as though it were obvious. Before Sookie could argue further Pam latched her lips onto Sookie's and they stumbled out of the club like two lovers on their way somewhere more private.

"My, my, Sookie. Batting for the other team now, are we?"

Sookie wrenched herself away from Pam and looked up. Eric was leaning against the wall of the club, watching them. His fangs were lowered and his eyes glinted. Sookie longed to be back home, warm in her bed with Sam.

"She jumped me!" She growled, trying to straighten her outfit and fix her smeared lipstick. Pam stood smugly, her face a picture as she watched Sookie's awkward movements.

"Did you find anything out?" Eric had switched to business. He jumped between sex and business so fluidly that sometimes Sookie wondered if the two weren't one and the same for Eric.

"Yes. And you are in a lot of trouble." She said solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not the Other Man Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long. I've been preoccupied with uni and some real life smut! This is really short. I'm afraid the muse has left me on this story so it may be a little while before I update it again. I want to see where I'm going to take it etc. Hopefully the next update will be longer and better. Apologies for this less the best effort****. FaithHopeNShift**** has been very good in trying to get my butt into gear - thanks for the persistent emails! I have holidays from uni coming up so hopefully then I will get my writer's hat back on. Until then, please read and review. And check out some of my other stories. The Shifter's Choice is a good Sookie/Sam one too. I would love to get some feedback on that one!**

Sam was pacing anxiously in the open bar at Fangtasia. He had wanted to go with Sookie on her "mission" but Eric had been quite vocal about him staying behind. He'd even been tempted to shift and follow them but it might have been difficult to explain an animal in a club and it was too risky to shift into something as small as a fly.

So he'd made his own way to Fangtasia to bide his time. He nursed a beer until the undead bartender had given him an annoyed glare. Eric really needed to teach his staff better people skills.

He was pondering this when he heard a commotion coming from the hall leading to Eric's office. Slamming his beer down on the bar Sam fought his way through the crowd. He picked up Sookie's scent. She smelt scared and…pissed off. Sam couldn't help the fleeting smile that crossed his lips as he stormed the corridor. One of the things he adored about Sookie was her fiery ability to stand up for herself. He always got hard when she sassed him. It was an automatic response that he could not control.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sookie ploughing ahead of a stony Eric and Pam. She was dressed in an outfit straight out of a porno. He swallowed hard and fought the urge to get aroused. It was definitely not the time for that!

"It was necessary at the time." Pam was saying, her voice bored, her eyes rolling. Eric laughed, catching Sam's confused stare. Sookie had not yet noticed him standing there.

"You didn't have to _kiss _me!" she ground out. She pushed at Eric's door, wanting to get inside and out of that vinyl outfit. "Eric!" she hissed. Eric moved to unlock the heavy door. As Sookie stood there she saw Sam; mouth open as he took in her clothes.

"Sam!" she threw herself into Sam's arms. He immediately pulled her to him.

"You ok?" he asked softly. He looked at Eric over her shoulder. The Viking ignored Sam's glance, instead entering his office and situating himself behind his desk.

"I've just got to get out of these clothes." Sookie sighed into his chest. Sam nodded and let her go. She walked briskly into Eric's office and grabbed her shorts and tea.

"I'll be back." She said to Sam.

The Shifter and the two vampires stayed in silence. It was Sam that finally spoke.

"So what happened?" He leant against the door frame, crossing his arms. Eric smirked a little, enjoying Sam's attempt to stay calm.

"Sookie found out all that we needed to know. She was _very _helpful." Eric grinned, enjoying working Sam up.

"You have a very tasty human," Pam said, a salacious smile crossing her lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam growled, standing upright, his fists clenching. Sookie chose that moment to walk back into the room. She saw the tense situation and took Sam's hand. He squeezed it back and gave her a soft smile. Sookie turned to the vampires.

"We are going to go. I did what you wanted, Eric. I want you to leave me alone now." She gave him a firm look. Eric's smile widened.

"Of course, Sookie." He smiled. He didn't sound particularly convincing. He nodded to Sam as Sookie led him out of the office.

"So what happened?" Sam asked Sookie as they made their way through the parking lot.

"The usual vampire crap. Some big vampire wants to take over Eric's area. So of course Eric is all gung ho and ready to go to war. I just want to get away from here before he drags me into anymore of his mess."

"Where did you park?" Sam asked, his hand gently holding Sookie's arm. She was tense and he wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Over there," Sookie pointed to her yellow car. "Can I come back with you? I don't really feel like driving. I'll come back for my car tomorrow." She gave him a pleading look. Sam couldn't help but nod. Something was definitely not alright with Sookie, but he couldn't figure out what was going on.

He led the way to his truck and held the door for her while she climbed up. He walked around to the driver's side and got in.

It wasn't until they were well on the way out of Shreveport that Sookie jumped him. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, her lips were on his neck, her body was pressing into his. Sam instantly felt his cock harden and he bit back a groan while trying not to swerve off the road.

"Sookie!" he moaned, pulling the car to a bumpy halt on the shoulder. "What're you doing?" His hands tried to still hers.

Sookie kissed him passionately and Sam melted into it. He found himself with a lap full of Sookie as she straddled him. His hands settled on her waist as she made short work of the button and zipper on his jeans. Freeing him, Sookie caressed his swollen flesh. She revelled in Sam's moans.

She pushed herself up enough to shuck her shorts. Moving forward she sank onto Sam's cock; engulfing him in her heat. They both groaned in pleasure.

Their lips met, tongues duelling, hands caressing, bodies thrusting. All thoughts of being caught, of how cramped it was in the car, fled Sam's mind as he felt her walls fluttering around him. Her wetness was soaking him and she careened into a fierce orgasm. She pulled him along with her and Sam emptied himself into her, shuddering his release.

They stayed that way, joined, for some time. Their pants and gasps filled the quiet night air. Finally Sookie moved off Sam, and he felt cold where their bodies had been connected. He re-buttoned his jeans, watching as Sookie slipped back into her pants.

Finally he could take it no longer.

"What was _that _all about?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Not The Other Man Chapter 7**

**Welcome back me! Uni is over so its updates a go go! Lots of things are happening in Bon Temps. Sookie and Sam have got lots to work out, not to mention Sam's big secret has to come out some time! And now that Dawn has been murdered (yes, it happened, although I didn't write about it) Sam may have some bigger issues to deal with.**

**Read and Review! You know how happy it makes me and it will certainly make the updates happen quicker now I have some time on my hands.**

To say that he'd been surprised when Sookie had admitted to tangling tongues with Pam would be an understatement. To say that he was angry with the vampire for touching what was _his _would be putting it mildly. To say that he felt a very possessive urge to brand the bubbly blonde and lock her away from all the things in the world that could possibly hurt her would be right along the lines of Sam's thoughts as he dressed for work.

His mind flashed to the car trip home the night before. Sookie's passionate attack had left him pretty stunned. Not to say it wasn't hot. But he hated that she felt so powerless towards the vampires. And he hated that she was always in so much danger whenever they were around.

Eric's words were still clear in Sam's mind. He had concerns that the vampire would take it upon himself to tell Sookie about his _otherness. _He wanted to be the one to tell her. When the time was right. Things were still new between them and Sookie had a lot on her plate. What with her Gran being murdered and all. And the fact that the Bon Temps police didn't seem to have any idea who had been behind that.

Buttoning his red checked shirt, Sam glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Despite the wild hair that he had never been able to tame he looked different, even to himself. He could see what Arlene had been talking about. He looked younger, happier; as though he'd had the best sleep he'd ever had. He knew the cause of these changes and that brought a smile to his face. He was one lucky man. And he planned to keep it that way. If he wanted to have a chance at making this work with Sookie then he had to be upfront and honest.

Taking a steadying breath Sam stood up straighter. He would tell her the truth about himself. And he would try his hardest to accept her reaction.

He walked into his bedroom, intending to have this whole thing out right then. His heart hitched in his chest as his eyes fell on Sookie. She was lying on her side, her arm reaching across the space where he had been lying. Her face was peaceful in slumber, her lips pulled into a slight smile. Her breathing was soft and even. Her golden hair fanned out across the pillow and framed her face. Sam sighed. _God, she is beautiful. _He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her.

Trailing his fingers down her arm he gazed at her, smiling to himself. His heart filled with love. He would not wake her now. He could wait.

It was a quiet night at Merlotte's. The usual crowd had been and gone, there were only two waitresses on. Sam was hankering to finish up and head on over to Sookie's. She had the night off and he was looking forward to the home cooked meal she had promised. He was also anxious about the big news he had to tell her. But Sam was nothing if not optimistic. He was certain that everything would turn out alright.

That happy little bubble popped as Sheriff Dearborne entered and approached the bar.

"Evenin' Sam." The short man said solemnly. Sam hung his tea towel over his shoulder and eyed the older man.

"Evenin' Bud. What can I get for you? Beer?" He kept his voice light, pleasant.

"Not tonight, Sam. On police business." Bud leant in closer to the bar. Sam found himself unconsciously mirroring the officer.

"Anything I should be worried about?"

"You got someone that can cover the bar?" Bud's voice was low, conscious of the pricked ears listening in around the bar.

"Lafayette is out the back. What's this all about, Bud?"

"That's Sheriff Dearborne, Sam." The Sheriff stood up to his full height. "I need you to come with me."

"What's going on? Am I under arrest?" Sam stepped back, his hands going up in a stop motion.

"Sam, don't make this harder than it already is. I don't like it any more than you do but you have to come down to the station."

"What is it I have supposedly done?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest. His head was ringing with confusion, his chest tight. What was happening?

"We found your prints, Sam. At Dawn's and at Sookie's. Now I need you to come with me. We can do this quietly and let you keep some dignity, or I can have the boys drag you out in cuffs. Its your choice." Bud's face was grim and Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for the old fella.

"You don't really think I had anything to do with Dawn's death do you? Or Sookie's Gran?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Sam. Now you call Lafayette out here and get him to take over."

Sam eyed the Sheriff for a moment, weighing his options. Finally he gave a curt nod and gave a yell for Lafayette.

Without offering the dark man an explanation Sam merely said he needed Lafayette to close and followed Bud out to the car park. There he was hustled into the back of a police car and driven to Bon Temps station.

Being finger printed, checked and photographed left Sam feeling like a common criminal. He wasn't even offered his one phone call. Finding himself in a cell, Sam sat on the hard mattress and put his head in his hands. How had everything gone so horribly wrong? Sookie was going to be worried sick. He knew that she would call the bar asking for him and Arlene was going to pass on the news that one Sam Merlotte had been hustled out of his own bar by the police. This was definitely _not _the start to the evening he had had planned.

Bud was sitting across the table giving Sam a hard look. Sam was exhausted, thirsty and fed up. He had been at the station for a good six hours and there was no end in sight. All he wanted was to call Sookie.

"For the last time, Bud. I didn't have anything to do with it." He sighed, exasperated.

"Where were you on the night Dawn Green was murdered?"

"At work, Bud. As you already know. And there are plenty of people to verify that statement."

"Did you leave at any point during the evening?"

"No!" Sam clenched his fists, wishing for patience.

"Where were you on the night that Adele Stackhouse was murdered?"

This gave Sam pause. He had been at work, however, he had spent the better part of the evening with Sookie. He didn't really want to out their relationship to Bud Dearborne.

"I was at work. And then I was at my place."

"Were you there alone?"

"No." Sam's clipped tone caused Bud to raise an eyebrow.

"How was it that you happened to be at the Stackhouse house when the body was discovered?"

"I was giving Sookie a ride home. Her car had broken down." That was the truth. Although he omitted the part about having nearly had sex with Sookie just prior.

"Explain how it was that your finger prints were found at both crime scenes." Bud was relentless.

"I told you. And you already know. I own the rental that Dawn was staying in. Its only reasonable that my prints would be in the place. And I helped her when she moved in. And I was with Sookie at her place. I probably left fingerprints then."

"Do you own a dog?" Bud looked directly into Sam's eyes.

"What?" Sam was puzzled. What did a dog have to do with all this?

"Do you own a dog?" Bud repeated, his expression giving nothing away.

"There's a dog that hangs around the bar. But he's basically a stray. I just feed him sometimes. Why?"

"Several witnesses claim they saw a collie very similar to the one that frequents Merlotte's at both murder scenes at various times. One has stated that the dog was at Miss Green's house just the night before she was murdered."

Sam swallowed hard. He _had _been near Dawn's place the night before she died. Except that the dog wasn't the one from the bar. It was _him. _He'd only been going for a run. And _he _hadn't seen anyone suspicious around the rental properties. Just Rene smoking on the porch of Arlene's place.

"I will ask you again. Did you murder Dawn Green and Adele Stackhouse?"

"No! Now I've answered your questions Bud. I want to make my phone call." Sam had had enough.

"You will be escorted back to your cell. We will have further questions for you."

Kevin entered and led Sam back to the cells. He had a stony look on his face and refused to answer any of Sam's questions. He locked Sam into the cell and left without a word.

Sam sat down heavily, once again wondering how in hell everything had gotten so messed up.

**Oh no! What has Sam gotten himself into? How is he going to get out of this mess? And what is Sookie going to think? Are they about to have their relationship brought out into the open? And will Sam be able to tell Sookie what he is? And how will she react? Lots more to come! Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not the Other Man Chapter 8**

**Two updates in one day! That's right, folks. I am BACK! Also, I thought because I had made you all wait so long for anything I might as well make it worth your while. I'm heading to bed now so please enjoy. Read and Review. Nothing is mine, as always. Will update again shortly. Coincidentally, update time is directly related to the number of reviews I receive. Just a funny scientific fact for you…**

Sookie was fluctuating between mad and worried. Sam was late. _Really _late. And she had cooked for him and everything. She had called the bar but no one had answered. She had called Sam's cell phone and received no answer.

The pot roast she had made had gone cold, the potatoes a bit strange. And Sookie was definitely _not _in the mood for finishing the trifle she had been making for desert. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she paced the kitchen, wondering what could have happened.

Sometimes there would be a couple of stray boozers refusing to leave the bar that would hold Sam up. Or maybe there had been a fight. Or maybe Jane Bodehouse's son couldn't come get her and Sam had offered to drive her home.

All reasonable excuses. All perfectly possible. But none would have held Sam up for _six hours! _She was officially worried. It was definitely not like Sam to not call at the very least. And for him not to show up when he said he would was not a good sign.

Sookie tried to think what she could do. She could go down to Merlotte's and check if he was there. But if he was he would have answered her calls. Or at least rung back.

Had he been kidnapped? Attacked? Hurt? What if he was dead? _Oh god! _Sookie felt herself starting to shake as the panic slipped in. Her first instinct, oddly enough, was to call Bill and ask for his help. She caught herself as she was picking up the phone and shook her head firmly. _No! _Bill was the _last _person who needed to get involved in this. Then an awful thought seeped into her brain. _What if Bill has done something to Sam? _

Sookie felt horrid for thinking such a thing. Bill would never do that. Would he? Who could she call? Not Eric. He was too far away to help and anyway, she didn't want to owe him any more favours.

Thinking quickly Sookie dialled Arlene's number and waited impatiently as it rang. Arlene had been working with Sam so she would know what had happened.

"Hello?" The deep Cajun accented voice was not Arlene's.

"Rene, hi. Is Arlene there? It's an emergency." Sookie couldn't help the panic that filled her voice.

"Sookie? You alright, cher? That vampire neighbour of yours isn't causing trouble is he?" Sookie could hear the concern in his voice.

"No nothing like that. I just need to talk to Arlene."

"Sure, I'll get her."

Sookie heard the phone clunk on the bench and could hear Rene as he went in search of Arlene. Several tense minutes later she heard footsteps and Arlene's voice.

"Sookie? Are you alright? What's wrong? Is it _that vampire?_" Arlene fired the questions one after the other. Sookie might have laughed at Arlene's obvious dislike of Bill if the circumstances had been different.

Suddenly she wondered how she should go about this. She and Sam hadn't discussed their relationship, nor had the talked about going public. And Arlene was the most public person in Bon Temps. If she got wind of a secret romance the whole town would know by the next day. But on the other hand, Sam could be in trouble.

"Were you at work tonight?" That was vague enough.

"Sure was. And I tell you Sookie, you would _not _believe what happened."

"Oh?" Sookie kept her voice light, hoping that Arlene would continue on with her ramblings.

"Well Bud Dearborne came in and he went right on up to Sam and _arrested him! _Arrested him! Can you believe it? Our Sam?"

Sookie's stomach flip flopped and she felt ill.

"You're kidding me!"

"Honest to god! The whole town is talking about it." Arlene's voice rose in pitch the more excited she got. There was nothing like good gossip, especially when you worked for the person in question.

"Did Bud say what he was arresting Sam for?"

"No, that's the big thing. Sam called Lafayette out to take over the bar and just left. I'd been watching them though, and they were talking real quiet like. Sam had his hackles up big time. And Bud was real serious. Rumour has it that Sam is the prime suspect for Dawn's murder. Something about finger prints, or a witness or something."

Sookie well and truly felt that she was going to vomit. Sam couldn't have murdered Dawn. He just couldn't have.

"And they think he was the one that killed your Gran." Arlene continued, not realising that Sookie had fallen silent on the other end of the line.

Now Sookie knew that Sam couldn't have done _that! _He'd been with her. What was Bud thinking? Arresting Sam without any evidence.

"I don't think that Merlotte's will be open tomorrow. Not if they keep Sam in the hold up. And mores the pity. The whole town will be dying to get in there to find out what's going on. Would have been good business." Arlene paused, finally realising that Sookie had called for an emergency. "Darn it Sookie, here I am going on and on and you said there was an emergency. What's happened?"

Sookie gathered her wayward thoughts, trying to focus back on the conversation at hand.

"Oh, it doesn't seem that big a deal now," she lied. "I was just going to see if you could cover my shift tomorrow, but that seems to have sorted itself out now." She hoped that Arlene would accept that as an excuse, even though it sounded pathetic even to her own ears.

"That's good then. Besides, Rene wants to take me and the kids out for dinner. He is just too sweet."

"He sure is Arlene. Anyway, I better go. Thanks again." Sookie couldn't hang up quick enough.

Sam was at the police station. Sam had been arrested. She had to get down there.

Andy Bellefleur was startled from his paperwork as the door to the station flung open and Sookie rushed in.

Her hair was in disarray and her face was tense. Andy stood up and walked to greet her, preparing himself for all sorts of hysterics. He'd already had Jason Stackhouse on the phone several times that week demanding that more be done to find Adele's murderer. And now that they finally had a lead, Andy felt that he could handle this situation. Of course, he wasn't sure how happy Sookie would be once she found out who that lead was.

"Evenin' Sookie," he greeted cordially.

He didn't even get the chance to ask how she was.

"Andy Bellefleur you have got the wrong man!" Sookie blurted, flustered.

"What are you talking about, Sookie? Calm down. Here, have a seat. I'll get you some water." Andy felt the situation moving beyond what he wanted to handle and into female hysterics.

"Sam Merlotte did _not _kill my Gran! He's innocent. I don't know what made you go after him, but he didn't do it."

"Now Sookie, I don't know what you've heard, but we arrested Sam because he is the most likely suspect. Evidence suggests-"

"What evidence?" Sookie cut him off.

"You know I cant discuss that with you, Sookie." Andy looked apologetic, but mostly he looked annoyed.

"Andy Bellefleur, you tell me right now what evidence you have against Sam Merlotte."

Andy stepped back from the irate woman. He crossed his arms defensively and Sookie could hear his thoughts. He figured he'd better tell her or she'd just get it from his head.

"That's exactly right, Andy. I will get it from your head."

Andy's shocked expression was amusing to say the least, but Sookie had more pressing matters to contend with.

"There were fingerprints at both crime scenes matching the suspect," he intoned.

"Did it ever cross your mind that that might have been because Sam had _been _there?" Sookie all but stamped her foot in frustration. "He owns Dawn's place. And he's been over my place before. Its completely coincidental. You cant hold someone like this."

"Sookie, you need to calm down. This is police business."

"Police business! You have no evidence!"

"There are witnesses that spotted his dog, and his alibis are pretty shaky."

"I don't know about the dog, but what's wrong with his alibis?" Sookie glared at Andy.

"The night Ade - you're Gran died. He's saying he drove you home. But no one saw him at the bar before that. He has no witnesses and his prints on the scene, not to mention the witnesses all combine to some pretty compelling stuff." Andy stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You get Bud out here right now!" Sookie demanded. She folded her arms over her chest and planted her feet. For all of one second Andy looked as though he would protest before high tailing it out of there.

Bud turned to watch Andy as he scuttled into the holding area. Sam looked up also, forgetting that he had been studiously ignoring Bud's critical stare. He'd heard a commotion out in the station but he was too exhausted to focus on what was being said.

"Bud, you need to get out there." Andy puffed. Bud gave him a quizzical look. "Sookie Stackhouse is out there all in a tizzy about Sam's alibi. She wants to speak to you."

Sam's eyes widened at the mention of Sookie. She was out there? But how had she known where he was?

"Alright, I'm coming." Bud eased himself out of the chair and followed Andy.

In the foyer Sookie was still resolutely stationed. She eyed Bud as he approached.

"What can I do for you this evening, Sookie?"

"You can let Sam Merlotte go, that's what you can do."

"Now Sookie, you know I cant do that. He's a suspect in a murder."

"So was Jason and you let him go."

"We didn't have enough evidence to convict Jason. Besides, I thought you would be happier that your brother didn't go to jail."

"I am, but you have the wrong person. Sam didn't do this."

Bud sighed, giving Sookie a look that clearly said he thought she was acting like a child. His thoughts weren't as pleasant as the look. Sookie frowned.

"There is compelling evidence against Mr Merlotte. At this time he doesn't have a credible alibi. We have to hold him until he can be processed."

"I'm his alibi!" Sookie blurted, her frustration getting the better of her. Both Bud and Andy looked at her, shocked. _Oh boy, _Sookie thought. If Sam had wanted to keep their relationship private she had sure gone and blown that.

"What do you mean?" Andy stepped forward, his detective face falling into place.

"I mean that I was with him the night Gran was murdered."

"We know he gave you a lift home," Bud concluded, dismissing her.

"Yes, he did. But I was with him before that."

"Where?" Bud still didn't seem convinced.

"We were in his trailer. Watching a movie. We had coffee."

Bud seemed to be considering this, looking at her in a new light. He'd wondered who Sam's new woman was. He certainly hadn't been expecting it to be Sookie.

Sookie gave him a sharp look but managed to bite back the snide comment that had been about to erupt from her lips. Instead she managed a sheepish expression.

"We sort of want to keep it quiet."

Andy, finally twigging, gave a soft chuckle.

"There goes that lead," he grunted at Bud before turning and heading back to the lock up.

He returned shortly with an exhausted Sam.

Sookie rushed towards him and took him in her arms. Sam hugged her back, his eyes finding Bud's over her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Sookie whispered against his neck. Sam nodded, not wanting to talk about it in front of the officers.

"I take it I am free to go?" He asked Bud. He couldn't help the resentment that crept into his voice.

"Yes. In light of Sookie's information we will let you leave. But we will be talking to you again. You would do best not to leave Bon Temps."

Sam couldn't think of anything to say that was short of "get fucked" so he bit his tongue. Instead he focused on holding Sookie's warm body to him. He could sense her unease and how worried she'd been. Placing a soft kiss on her head he pulled back.

"I hope you have your car because I had to leave mine behind when I was _arrested_." He joked, trying to bring a smile to her down turned lips.

"Let me take you home."

"I'd rather come back with you." He smiled gently. Sookie nodded, allowing him to take her hand.

As they exited the police station Sookie could hear Bud Dearborne's thoughts as clear as if she were standing right next to him.

_Just wait till I tell the wife about _this!

**So our dynamic duo have hit a few obstacles. What is life if not full of surprises. And Sam's plans of spilling the beans got blown to bits. Can he still come clean or will he swallow up his courage and keep his secret…secret? Read and Review and wait for the next instalment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not the Other Man Chapter 9**

**Sookie busted Sam out of the joint (how many couples can say they've done **_**that?) **_**and whisked him off home. Sam's trying to grow a pair and let her know about his true nature but can he do it? Or will it be another cop out from the Shifter? Remember, I'm only playing with them. If I owned them Sam would spend far more time naked! Read and Review! There are only a couple of wonderful, loyal, beautiful people (you know who you are!) who review, and I have to say - it really makes me update faster! *hint hint***

"Home sweet home!" Sookie sang as she opened the door and walked across the threshold. Sam was on her heels.

"Sookie," he started, wanting to get this off his chest before anything else could happen and before he could lose his nerve.

"Can you believe Bud? How could they possibly arrest you? I think that you should file a harassment suit or something, Sam. They didn't even let you get your phone call or anything." Sookie was bubbling with energy. There was a ball of anxiety that had been sitting on her chest that had been lifted. Sam was ok. She couldn't help her happiness. Despite the fact that it had been an entirely lousy evening, she now had Sam with her and she was hoping they could resurrect at least _some _of their plans.

"Sook," Sam tried to catch her and turn her round to face him. But Sookie was still rambling along, a trait that he found endearing but right now he really, _really _needed to talk to her.

"I hate to tell you that you're dinner is spoiled. But I might be able to save the roast. We could have roast meat sandwiches if you're hungry. I don't suppose they fed you. I have half a mind to go down there and blast Bud and Andy. Boys playing at being policemen, that's what they are. Although, Bud is hardly a boy. In which case he should know better."

"Sookie!" Sam grabbed her hand, stopping her erratic movements and pulling her to face him.

She gave him a smile and a quick kiss.

"Alright, I'll make you something else for dinner. What do you want? I suppose it's too late to get a pizza delivered. It's a lucky thing I called Arlene and she is such a gossip, else you might still be sitting in that cell." She tried to pull away from Sam. He held her tight. Turning, she gave him a quizzical look. "Sam? What's wrong?"

"Sookie," Sam took a deep breath, relieved that she was finally listening to him. However, the urge to vomit was rapidly rising and he felt his nerves kick in. This was definitely _not _how he saw this going down.

"Yes?" Her big brown eyes were wide, and Sam could tell (despite the fact that _he _wasn't the telepath) that all kinds of bad scenarios were flashing through her mind. He braced himself. This was it. Be a man. Tell her. _Do it!_

"I…" he stalled, his voice disappearing.

"Sam? You're scaring me." Sookie held his arms tightly.

_Do it you fool! _Sam's mind screamed at him. He caught Sookie's expression and knew she had heard it, despite how hard she tried to stay out of his thoughts.

"I love you, Sookie." Sam said softly. He mentally slapped himself for being such a coward. Sookie's eyes widened and then she grinned.

"I love you too, Sam." She allowed him to kiss her then.

Sam bit her lips gently, his tongue darting out to soothe the wounds. Sookie moaned against him, her body pushing against his seductively.

"Do you really want dinner?" She moaned against him, feeling his hands caressing her sides. Sam chuckled against her lips.

"I think I can come up with tastier things to _eat,_" he joked, before moving in and devouring her mouth.

"Good." Sookie pulled back, her hands blazing a trail down Sam's chest before hooking into the waistband of his jeans. "I think we should go to the bedroom." She purred against him.

"I don't think I'll make it that far," was all Sam managed before he picked her up. Sookie's legs hooked around him.

Holding her flush against him, his arousal pressed between them almost painfully, Sam moved to the living room. He lay Sookie down on the sofa and leant over her, his lips trailing a path across her lips, her cheeks, her neck. He suckled at her neck for a moment, marking her, before continuing down and across her clavicles. His fingers plucked at her buttons, undoing the dress she wore.

Sookie was helpless against him. She undulated under his skilful fingers as he removed her dress and tweaked her aching nipples through her lacy bra. Sam's fingers ducked under the elastic of her panties, dipping into her dripping wetness and teasing her clit. Sookie moaned loudly, her hips rising off the sofa towards his wicked fingers.

"Sam…" she groaned, her hands clutching his shoulders, tangling in his hair, scratching his back, desperately trying to pull him to her.

"Lay back." Sam ordered. His eyes were gentle but his voice was rough. Sookie paused a moment, trying to figure out what was happening. When Sam gave her a loving smile she relaxed into the pillows. Watching him intently she gasped as Sam bent and pulled her panties off with his teeth. As he rose back up her body he trailed his tongue along her skin before burying his nose between her legs.

Sookie felt her face flush with embarrassment as Sam inhaled. She quickly forgot it though as his tongue darted out to taste her. Her moan cause Sam to grin and she felt it against her heated flesh.

"Sam," she pleaded, her hips raising to him. Sam held her still with his hands. His mouth met her wetness and he dipped his tongue inside of her. Sookie's hips bucked right off the couch and her hands dug into his hair almost painfully.

Sam loved this. He loved doing this to her. Her scent was intoxicating - it was one of the few times he could smell her without her being too weirded out. And he loved how sensitive she was. Even though he had done this for Sookie a couple of times each time was like her first. She would react so passionately every time his tongue touched her, every time his fingers caressed. Taking her clit in his mouth and nipping it lightly Sam couldn't help the ache he felt in his cock at her cries.

Sookie clutched at any part of Sam she could reach. He was driving her wild. His tongue, his hands, the feel of him against her. She couldn't get enough. She could sense that he was still frustrated about something, his thought had been a mess from the second they had entered the house. When he'd told her he loved her Sookie had the sneaking suspicion he had been about to say something else.

Even though her brain was switching off as it was overrun with pleasure, and despite the fact that she made a conscious effort to stay _out _of Sam's thoughts, she found herself reaching out to hear him.

As was often the case with Sam his head was a tangle that she could hardly make out. It wasn't uncommon - Sookie encountered many people who's thoughts came across as a series of images or sounds or actions. But Sam's were wilder than that. And they weren't always coherent. And sometimes, like now, she felt as though he were locking her out. She could sense his indecision, his anger towards himself, and his anxiousness. But she could not figure out what it was about. She wished that he would tell her.

Sam sensed Sookie searching his mind. As angry with himself as he was for not telling her the truth, he wasn't about to let her find it out from his brain. Raising his eyes to catch hers he gave her a wolfish grin, pushing all bad thoughts deep down. His tongue traced Sookie's glistening nether lips before he plunged it deep into her.

Sookie quickly forgot what she had been doing as she was once again caught up in Sam's actions. Her orgasm hit her with the force of a freight train and she cried out his name, her hands digging into his scalp. Before she had even come down she was pulling him onto her, desperate for the feel of him against her, inside her.

Sam let Sookie strip him with fevered hurry. Her fingers tore at his shirt, several buttons flying off. His jeans he helped with, as in her haste she was non-too-careful of his straining erection and Sam had concerns that it might get ripped off.

Once bare he sat back, smiling as Sookie immediately followed him. He kissed her deeply as his hands gently guided her to straddle him. Sookie was lost in their kiss, her tongue duelling passionately with Sam's. She felt him at her entrance and acted on instinct. She slid down his length, her wet depths accepting his girth, her body now accustomed to his size. She purred her pleasure against his mouth, her hands flat on his chest.

It wasn't until Sam thrust that Sookie realised their position. Pulling back abruptly she looked down to where they were joined. Glancing up at Sam she saw his comforting look. This was new. She'd never been on top before. It was a little bit frightening.

"Just go with it," Sam urged, his voice soft, his expression loving. "I'll help you." His lips traced hers as he slowly raised his hips. His hands settled onto her waist, guiding her movements. Sookie allowed her body to slowly rise and fall, meeting his gentle thrusts. As she gained confidence their movements became more steady, harder and deeper. With each new thrust she accepted more of him into her body. She could feel him touching places he hadn't before.

Sam was awed by the ease with which Sookie accepted this new position. Despite her initial nervousness she quickly showed her trust and allowed Sam to guide her. The position gave her more control of their movements, allowed her to set the pace and the rhythm. It also awarded Sam with a perfect view of her pert breasts as they bobbed before him. His lips latched onto a nipple, lathing it with his tongue. He raised one hand to give the other nipple much needed attention, while still meeting Sookie thrust for thrust.

Her head was thrown back and she could feel another orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. She changed her angle slightly, allowing Sam to take more of her breast into her mouth. It also caused his cock to hit a spot within her that made her legs shake. He'd never hit _that _before. Intrigued Sookie continued thrusting on that angle. Sam's hands moved to her back to support her and encourage her movements. He could obviously feel her walls tightening around him with each thrust.

Sookie rolled her hips slightly and felt the bubble of her orgasm burst and explode throughout her like fireworks. Her whole body shuddered around Sam, milking him and driving him towards madness. She could feel her limbs going heavy as the aftershocks flittered through her, leaving her spent and weak and perfectly blissful.

Beneath her, Sam watched the spectacle, enjoying every second of it. He lived to watch Sookie come. It was the sexiest, most beautiful, most arousing thing he had ever seen and he couldn't get enough of it. Knowing that it was him that made her feel that way was just the icing on the cake. He held her hips and waited for her to regain coherency.

When she finally raised drowsy eyes to meet his Sam kissed her passionately. A sharp thrust reminded her that he was not yet done and Sookie nodded, bracing her hands on Sam's shoulders. Sam used his hands to lift and lower Sookie, his hips rising and falling to meet her. He set a quick pace, his orgasm building and threatening to break. Sookie's lips sought his and Sam drank them in greedily. His hips were colliding with hers forcefully. He hoped he didn't leave bruises. But he couldn't form any further thoughts as he came. He was momentarily blinded as he shot his seed deep inside her. He shuddered to a halt, his cock slipping from her nubile body as he softened.

They remained that way, Sookie straddling his lap, Sam's cock nestled between them, for some minutes. Finally Sam lifted Sookie and lay her against the back of the couch. Laying on his side facing her he lovingly kissed her. Sookie gave him a drowsy smile.

"I love you Sookie," he whispered, his fingers tucking her hair back. Sookie merely smiled, her hands still caressing Sam's heated flesh.

"I need to tell you something." Sam kept his voice level, calm. Sookie was so sated that she simply nodded. "Something about myself." Sam paused for a moment, watching her, taking in her blissful happiness. He hoped that this wasn't the last time he would see it.

"I'm a shape shifter."

**Oh dear! Sorry but I HAD to do it. What fun would it be if I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger? But you still love me, you know it. And you know it will be worth it. How is Sookie going to react to this little gem? Is Sam going to survive? Is it all over between our favourite couple? And what about Eric? Is he finished with Sookie or is she about to get into even more trouble? And has anyone else noticed how much unprotected sex these two are having? …just saying… :P Reviews are what make me happy, and a happy me writes. Do the math. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Not the Other Man Chapter 10**

**Ok, this is just a teeny tiny little itty bitty chapter. It is just a follow on from the end of chapter 9. I wanted to add in this conversation before I moved on. I didn't want to dwell on it too much, even though I know it's a big issue. However, I knew you were all DYING to find out how Sookie reacted, so here it is! Sorry its so short. More to come. Read and Review!**

"What?" Sookie pulled back slightly, her eyes still hooded, her body still sated from the fantastic sex she'd just been privy to. Sam drew in another breath.

"A shape shifter." His voice was soft, almost hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"A shape shifter?" Sookie repeated. Sam wasn't sure if it was sinking in. Maybe now hadn't been the _best _time to break it. But it was when he'd gotten up the courage. Damn it! Why couldn't he have just been a normal guy?

"I'm not a normal girl, either." Sookie said, slowly, looking at him thoughtfully. Sam hadn't realised she would hear his thoughts.

"Sookie, I-" he started. She shook her head gently. Sam swallowed his apology. They lay in silence for several long moments and Sam felt himself growing more and more uneasy with each passing minute.

Finally Sookie spoke.

"What do you mean by shape shifter?" Her hands were still resting on his chest and Sam took comfort in the fact that she hadn't pulled away from him in disgust. His blue eyes met her brown ones and he tried to read into what her question meant. Was she asking him to explain it all? Give her the details? Or was she just building up to kick him out?

"Stop thinking, Sam, and just tell me." She urged.

"I can change into animals." Might as well lay it all out then.

"Animals as in any? Birds, cats, deer?" Sookie's eyes were wide.

"Pretty much anything. I have to see it first. But birds are hard. And I don't like to become anything too small. Things like flies are dangerous seeing as people like to squish them."

"You can turn into a fly?" she was incredulous.

"Well, its not a favourite of mine, but yeah. I can be a fly." Sam tried to make it sound normal. As if talking about turning into animals was normal. Yeah right!

"What else can you turn into? Bears? Dogs? Wait! Dogs. The dog at Merlotte's…" she trailed off, looking him over as though she would find some indicator; a patch of fur, a tail.

"Sometimes," Sam answered, knowing what she was asking. "But there is a real dog."

"So all those times I thought I was scratching some stray's belly it was actually you?"

Sam gave a chuckle.

"Sometimes."

Sookie frowned, her brows knitting together. Sam braced himself.

"Was it you that they saw at Dawn's when she was killed?" She looked at him, wanting to know, but frightened of the answer at the same time.

"I had been there the night before, yes. As a dog. I was running through. Nothing else. And I didn't see anyone. I guess someone must have seen me and thought I was the dog from the bar."

Sookie nodded slowly. She believed Sam. He was no killer.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Now _that _was the burning question. Sam thought on it. How could he respond to that. He had a lot of reasons, the first and foremost being one of trust. He had to know he could trust her. The others pretty much had to do with him being a coward.

"You're not a coward, Sam. Stop thinking that." Sookie placed her hand on his cheek, caressing him lovingly. Sam startled. He never could stop forgetting that she could do that.

"Exactly, Sam. Its what I am, not who I am. And you see me as just any other person. Why wouldn't I do the same with you?" She traced his jaw with her fingers.

"I wouldn't say that you were _just _any other person." He teased, leaning forward a tiny bit to kiss her. Sookie gave him that but stopped before it could turn heated. She hadn't finished this conversation yet.

"Sam," she urged.

"I guess I was scared. I didn't know if you would accept it. I mean, it's pretty far fetched. A shape shifter. I wasn't sure if you'd hate me for it. I'm not normal. How could anyone love this?" He pulled back, sinking into the familiar self hatred.

Sookie held him tight, pulling him back to her.

"Sam Merlotte! Don't say that about yourself! You are the most normal person I know. So what if you can turn into a dog? I can read minds. And _I _love you. I _love _you, Sam Merlotte. Don't you forget it." She stared him in the eye, making sure he knew she meant business. Sam felt his heart fill to bursting. He couldn't possibly love this girl any more. She was too much for him.

Pulling her face to his he gently kissed her, their tongues making tiny caresses as they lost themselves. Sam knew that Sookie had more questions; questions that he wasn't half as nervous about answering now. And he was willing to place his faith in her, and trust that she would be able to handle the truth about him.

**Isn't that sweet? See, I make things ok in the end. Now I know you are all hanging on the edge of your seats but it is 1am here, so you are just going to have to wait a little bit longer. Keep those reviews coming! Also, thanks to some very amusing people for their opinions on safe sex in fanfic-land. I was in hysterics for a good 10 mins. I like what you said and I will keep it in mind. I don't think you have to worry about any babies just yet, as I have one baby fic going at the moment and that is MORE than enough to keep me busy. Keep your eyes peeled for more developments in the Sookie/Sam verse. And SOMEONE PLEASE review my story The Shifter's Choice. I would really, really, really, really LOVE SOME FEEDBACK on that one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not the Other Man Chapter 11**

**Sookie and Sam have some fun in the bar. Read and Review!**

"Can I see?"

Sam looked up from where he was cleaning the bar. He'd been deep in thought, his mind buzzing over the new uniforms he had ordered, the case of whiskey that was being delivered and the drain in the ladies bathroom that needed unclogging. Sookie's voice shook him out of his reverie.

"Sorry?" His eyes found her watching him intently, perched on a stool at the bar. She was resting on her elbows, her head cradled in her hands. There was a smile playing at her lips.

"Can I see?" Sookie asked again, the smile seeping into her voice as well.

"See what?" Sam put down the rag he had been using and wiped his hands on his jeans. It had been a busy night, and Sam was enjoying the peace. He knew that half the reason it had been so busy was that Andy and Bud had been pretty quick about spreading the news of Sookie and Sam's relationship. It was all over town. Sam hadn't planned on getting 'outed' in quite that way. He'd hoped they could continue on the way they'd been going.

But it hadn't been too bad. Mostly people just wanted to know _how long. _They couldn't believe that they'd not noticed or that the laconic barman had _finally _gotten his chance with Sookie. Sam had to admit that it was a nice feeling, knowing the whole town supported his relationship. It seemed surreal but wonderful all at the same time.

"I want to see you shift." Came Sookie's reply, gentle and insistent at once. Sam allowed his shock to show. They hadn't really talked about Sam's shifting since the night he'd gotten arrested, over a week ago. Ok, they had _talked _about it. But mostly it was Sookie asking questions like did it hurt, and how old was he when it started? They'd never really discussed her watching him, or being with him during the change. Sam couldn't help the twinge of excitement that crept up his spine.

This was something he'd often fantasised about; sharing his gift with her.

"You want to watch me?" he asked, his mind still processing her softly spoken words. He wanted to make sure he wasn't imagining it. It wouldn't be the first time he'd dreamt about something so much he'd convinced himself it was actually happening. The first time he'd made love to Sookie he'd practically had to pinch himself.

"Yes. I would like to see. I want to know that it doesn't hurt you." Sookie's eyes sought his and Sam could see the curiosity there. He could also see the concern. Sookie was worried for him.

"Ok." he said, slowly. He walked out from behind the bar and stood in front of her, their bodies almost touching. Sookie swivelled on the chair so that she was facing him. Sam moved between her legs and kissed her sweetly. Her hands traced the column of his neck, tickling at his hair line and causing Sam to smile against her lips. It was a joke between them, that spot. Sookie claimed it was his dog spot; the spot on a dog that when you tickled it would cause a dog to kick his leg. That spot on Sam's neck always got him worked up. He loved that she teased him with it.

"What would you like to see?" Sam asked against her lips. At first Sookie's expression was confused. She'd already told him she wanted to watch him shift. Then she realised he meant what should he turn into. She thought about it carefully.

Sam had told her about the things he had turned into, and it had become apparent to Sookie that he really _could _turn into _anything. _The thought made her dizzy. She could ask him to turn into an elephant and he could do it. Or she could ask him to be a mouse and that's what he would become. Even something bizarre like a platypus and Sam could probably do it. All he'd need was to imprint it first. The possibilities were endless and there was something very thrilling about that. It made her feel safe with Sam. Like he would be able to turn into a bear or something and protect her if she ever needed it.

"A dog?" she asked hesitantly. She looked up at him from under her lashes, tentative and feeling shy. Now that she was actually about to see it she was a little nervous. Sam smiled, stroking her cheek.

"Don't worry." He comforted.

Pulling back Sam undid his shirt with business like ease. Sookie watched, entranced as Sam undressed. Shedding his jeans and boots Sam stood before her, bare. He felt a twinge of unease. Although he'd been bare before Sookie countless times, and it was actually one of his favourite ways to be around her, he was conscious of the changes about to happen to his body.

Sookie watched as the air around Sam began to shimmer. There was a strange noise, of bones changing, sinews stretching and morphing. Her eyes had trouble focussing on what was happening. The air was alight with magic and it made her head ache slightly.

And then, there he was. A beautiful collie. The same as the one Sookie often saw running around the bar. Slipping off her stool she reached for him and patted his head.

"There you are, Sam." She whispered, her eyes dancing. Sam gave a bark of joy and licked her cheek, causing Sookie to laugh. He ran a circle around her, his tail wagging enthusiastically. "That didn't look painful at all!" She giggled, trying to catch him. "I think it looks like fun."

She crouched down again and Sam sat in front of her. He raised his paw to shake, once again making Sookie laugh. Although she'd patted him in dog form before, she'd never realised it was him. And now, knowing that it was _her _Sam and not some stray dog she found it fascinating. She wondered if Sam would ever let her take him for a walk like this. She laughed out loud at her thoughts.

Behind her she heard the door open. Sam let out a low growl.

"Sorry, we're closed." Sookie spoke, turning to see who had come in. Before she could, a rough sack was thrown over her head and Sookie found her arms being twisted painfully behind her. She cried out, first in pain and then in concern for Sam.

She could hear him barking, a vicious growl coming from the dog. There was cruel laughter and then a yelp. Sookie struggled against her assailant, desperately trying to get to Sam. There was more laughter as the body behind her swung her roughly and then there was pain in her head and then nothingness.

**Oh no! What's going to happen to Sookie? Is Sam ok? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not the Other Man Chapter 12**

**We left off on a bit of cliff hanger. What has happened to Sookie? Who kidnapped her? Some things catch up with you, no matter how hard you try to have a normal life. Read and Review!**

Sookie was cold and damp. Her arms were aching where they had been pinned behind her back and her head was throbbing. The wetness on her face indicated that she was bleeding, but she couldn't be sure in the darkness. It certainly felt as though she had been bleeding. It also felt like whoever had attacked her and given her a few kicks once she'd lost consciousness. Just great. Broken ribs were all she needed.

As her eyes began adjusting to the gloom she took in her surroundings. It appeared that she was in a basement, or cellar. One with no windows and no obvious escape route. The walls were cinderblocks, and the ground hard cement. There was something dripping, somewhere. In all, it wasn't somewhere she was going to plan on spending a summer vacation.

Looking around she quickly realised that Sam wasn't with her. Her heart leapt into her throat as she realised that she was alone. She hoped he was ok. It had sounded like someone had kicked him back at the bar. Maybe they hadn't realised he was a shifter and had left him there. She hoped that was the case.

Tears sprung into her eyes at the thought that Sam had been killed. Sookie didn't think she could handle that. Steeling herself, Sookie knew that she had to deal with her current situation first. She was going to be no good to Sam locked up here.

She lifted her hands, noticing the bonds that held them. Ok, well that was going to make things difficult. Using her ability she tried to sense thoughts. There was nothing. Complete silence. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard any thoughts when she'd been attacked. That left only one thing. Vampire.

Just wonderful. If this was Eric's doing he was going to get a strong piece of her mind. She would never forgive him for this. What on earth was he playing at, kidnapping her like this? Did he really think that he could win her over by locking her in a cellar? Maybe he'd gone senile with his advanced age.

Sookie felt her stomach rumble and she hoped that her attackers were planning on feeding her. If they were vampires it was possible that they'd forget she needed to be fed. Things like food weren't exactly at the top of their list of things to think about. Unless blood could be considered food. In that case it was _all _they thought about.

There was a loud grating sound; metal on concrete. Shielding her eyes from the sudden light, Sookie tried to make out who was entering the room. There were footsteps on the concrete steps and suddenly there was someone before her.

Still trying to adjust to the light, Sookie took in the vampire before her. His greasy hair, his large frame. She recognised him immediately. Redmond Green. The vampire from the club she'd sussed out with Pam. But why was _he _here?

"Sookie Stackhouse." His nasally voice was dripping with contempt. His dark eyes were malicious and Sookie could see fang. This was _so _not good. How did he know her name? "Eric Northman's little telepath. So he sent you to do his spying for him, did he?" Green appraised her. Sookie recoiled, feeling dirtied by his lecherous gaze.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Sookie muttered timidly. Playing dumb seemed to be the best idea, and since she'd spent her life covering for her ability, dumb was something she did well.

"Tut, tut, young lady. Don't think that I can be fooled by your sweet innocent act. Northman was a fool for sending you. As if I would not recognise his Childe." Green snarled. Sookie's head was spinning. Was he referring to Pam? Had he really recognised her?

"How do you know who I am?" Sookie couldn't help asking. If Green knew everything then there really was no point in playing it stupid. It might just anger him more. And then she might find herself very dead.

"It was quite simple, really." Green smirked, obviously thinking quite highly of himself. "It has become widely known that the Viking has a telepath in his employment. It was not hard to figure out where you were."

He gripped her arm tightly, causing Sookie to cry out in pain. She had the sneaking suspicion that her wrist was broken from when she'd been restrained earlier. Green gave her an evil look.

"What was he trying to find out?" Green demanded.

"What?"

"Tell me what Northman was trying to find out. Why did he send you and his bitch to my club? Why were you digging around in my human's head?" Green's hand tightened.

"N-Nothing. He didn't tell me what he wanted." Sookie could feel the tears streaming down her face. She blinked hard, trying to stop the flow.

"You are lying."

"No! Eric didn't tell me. He just wanted us to find out why you were in town." Sookie's voice rose in pitch as Green twisted her injured wrist. She wasn't sure if she had been supposed to keep that information secret but all she could think was the pain in her arm. Stuff Eric. He was the reason she was here in the first place.

Green looked at her intently for several long minutes. He appeared to be assessing the truthfulness of her statement. Sookie cowered from his piercing eyes. She was in pain, she was cold and hungry and all she wanted was to be curled up with Sam.

Finally Green gave a curt nod, letting her go, and making his way back up the stairs. The door closed with a loud bang and Sookie was emersed in darkness once more. It was then that she let the tears fall freely, the sobs wracking her body, despite her efforts to calm herself. She wasn't used to feeling so helpless and she certainly didn't like it.

Feeling anger towards Eric bubble up, Sookie rose to her feet. She stumbled up the stairs, throwing herself at the heavy metal door. Despite her injure wrist, and the fact that her hands were bound together, she bashed on the door as hard as she could. The splitting pain made her choke, bile rising in her throat but she didn't stop. She hit that door until she could no longer bare the pain.

Collapsing into a puddle of limbs on the top step Sookie drew deep breaths, cradling her arm as best she could. This was definitely very bad indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not The Other Man Chapter 13**

**Sorry its been a while, my dear loyal readers. Decorating the house for Christmas is no little thing. We deck the halls, the roof, the windows, the rooms, the floors, and the cat. So yeah, been very busy. **

**Anyway, we left off with some badness happening. Poor Sookie has found herself kidnapped, injured and in all sorts of trouble. And what has happened to Sam? Dear me, these two just cant cut a break, can they? Will Sam be able to find Sookie and save the day? Read and find out. Oh, and don't forget those marvellous reviews. They do make my day! None of the characters are mine, although I'm willing to put in a bid for Sam Trammell's backside. :P**

The heavy door flung open with a bang, startling the Viking out of his angered pacing. Before he could register the intruder he received a fist to the jaw, one that actually managed make an impact. Eric felt blood spurt into his mouth and his fangs ran out. He grabbed the assailant, his hands claws digging into the shoulders of a much shorter man.

"Shifter," Eric growled, shoving Sam away like a piece of unwanted laundry. Eric had no time for the shape shifter and his jealousy. He turned his back, ignoring the dishevelled state the bar owner was in. Sam's lip was dripping blood, his eye was black and he was supporting his side. Despite this, Eric had his own concerns.

"Where is she?" Sam growled, his hands clenched so tightly the knuckles were white. His jaw was tight, his teeth grinding.

"Where is who?" Eric growled back, turning on Sam.

"Sookie. I know you had something to do with this." Sam indicated to his wounds. The vampire's nostrils flared as he took in the scent of blood. Tearing his eyes from the crimson stains he met Sam's blue gaze. There was anger there, certainly. But his concern was tantamount.

"I had nothing to do with what you are suggesting." His brow furrowed, taking in the smaller man. "Pam is missing."

"What?" Sam's eyes widened. This was going from bad to worse.

"I believe it was Green." Eric was moving to his desk. Sam tried to figure out what he was missing.

"Green?" He asked dumbly. What did a colour have to do with Sookie going missing?

"Yes, Redmond Green. The vampire I had Sookie and Pam investigate. Did she not tell you?" Eric's eyebrows raised, sensing that he may yet be in with a chance. However, this was not the time.

Sam glared.

"Yes, she did. But why would some vampire kidnap Sookie? He didn't even know who she was."

"It appears I have underestimated Green's power in this region, not to mention his commendable memory."

"So it _is _your fault!" Sam moved to attack Eric again, his anger making him rash. Eric growled low in his throat, warning Sam to back off. Amazingly, Sam heeded this warning, despite his rage.

"It is useless for us to be fighting. Sookie is missing. Pam is missing. It is fair to say that they may both be being held in the same place. If we work together we have a better chance of getting them before Green takes his revenge." Eric's voice was calm, quiet. Sam forced himself to use his better judgement here. As much as he wanted to take a pointy piece of wood to Eric, he knew that he'd never find Sookie on his own. He was going to have to go along with the Viking. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let the vampire ride in like some white knight and save the day. No siree.

"Where do we start?" Sam finally asked, begrudgingly.

"Green's club."

…

"I am going to talk with Green. You need to stay out of the way. Try not to be noticed. We might have to use you later." Eric looked down at the brown collie beside him outside the club. They had decided it would be more beneficial for Sam to be as a dog, than a person. This way he could skulk outside the club without drawing too much attention. And he would be able to pick up any scents that he wouldn't otherwise be able to decipher.

The dog gave a yip and the vampire left him, entering the club. Sam quickly trotted to a nearby alleyway, his nose to the ground. Apart from the strong stench of urine, refuse and city pollution, he was having difficulty finding any trace of Pam or Sookie.

Eric strolled into the club as though he owned the place. And, by rights, as Sheriff of Area 5, he did. It did not take him long to locate Green, the ever pretentious vampire having positioned himself above his followers like a king. Eric rolled his eyes. He was very much _not _in the mood to play games. And he was not going to be stroking Green's ego.

The younger vampire stood immediately, seeing the Viking approach. His fangs were out and he was braced for a fight before Eric could even crest the stairs. The groupies and fang bangers situated on the couches watched with morbid interest. It was rare that they got to see _actual _vampire dealings.

"Redmond Green," Eric drawled calmly. His voice was dripping with violence.

"Northman." Green nodded, his eyes wary. He looked as though he were about to hightail it over the balcony in an effort to escape.

"That is 'Sheriff'." Eric's voice was like steel. Suddenly the fang bangers made a concerted effort to look elsewhere.

"What can I do for you this evening, _Sheriff_?" Green's voice was all smarm. Eric bared his fangs.

"You have something of mine."

"Your Childe?" Green flashed a grin, very pleased with himself. "You didn't think I would recognise her after all these years? Especially when she gave me her name? Tut tut Eric. You should know better." He seemed very pleased with himself. Eric's eyes scanned the area, looking for an advantage, as well as monitoring the quickly approaching security.

"You are a fool, Redmond." He chastised. Green glowered.

"You can have her." He hissed, his hubris bruised. "She was worthless anyway. Didn't give up a thing. Although, I did have some fun with her. Did you know you'd made a screamer?" Green's thin lips pulled back over his yellow fangs in a feral grin. "I found something of yours that is far more valuable."

Eric could not comprehend the stupidity of this vampire. Was he seriously admitting to kidnapping not only Eric's Childe, but his property as well? If he wasn't going to kill the moron himself, the tribunal surely would.

"Where is she?" Eric repeated, his voice icy.

"Which one?" Green asked, jovially. He was actually enjoying this. Obviously he had some false sense of confidence that Eric wasn't going to rip him limb from limb in front of all of these witnesses. He was severely wrong.

Eric glowered, his eyes burning into Green's skull. His muscles were tensed, ready to attack.

"You only get to choose one, Northman. Who is more important? You're freakish Childe? Or your whorish telepath?"

Eric growled, the sound building low in his throat and emanating past his lips. Despite the heavy pounding of the music, the sound carried and caused the hair to stand up on the back of several onlookers' necks.

He moved to attack. Before he could reach Green he bellowed in pain, silver netting draping across his flesh. Two large body guards appeared from behind him, wearing thick gloves as they pulled the silver tighter across his flesh. Eric hissed, feeling his skin peel and tear. He was quickly subdued, a huddle mass on the floor.

Green, cocky now, sauntered over.

"Not everyone in this area is as loyal to you as you might think." He stopped before Eric, smirking down at the Viking. Green gave a final grin before delivering a swift kick to Eric's face.

…

Sam followed his nose along the outside of the old building. He was relieved when he rounded the corner and the thudding sounds of heavy music weren't so loud. He loved his bar so much right at that moment. He hoped he'd get to see it again. He hoped he'd get to see a lot of things again, after this night was over. Assuming he got through it alive. Damn Eric and his vampire crap. All Sam wanted was a nice quiet life. A nice quiet life with Sookie. He wanted to settle down and enjoy living.

At that thought he stopped short, cocking his head to the side. Did he really think that? Was he really ready to settle down? Have kids? Marry Sookie? Or was that just the dire situation turning his head? Now wasn't the time to be making any sorts of decisions. Now was the time to focus and find Sookie.

His nose led him to a door nestled between two dumpsters. Despite the putrid stench, Sam was picking up on something that was making his tail wag like mad. It was perfume. Sookie's perfume. He'd know that subtle scent anywhere. He stuck his nose against the crack at the bottom of the door. He was picking up something else. Blood. A growl broke free at that. He scratched the door, letting out a bark. He had to get in there.

There were sounds from inside, yelling, someone arguing. Sam pulled back and hid himself behind a pile of rubbish. The door swung open and a large vampire stepped out. He appeared to be arguing with another vampire. Sam didn't wait to find out what it was about. As soon as the two vampires were clear of the door and focussed on each other, he slipped past them and into the hall.

Wishing he'd shifted into something smaller and less conspicuous, Sam tried to find Sookie's scent again. She had to be here. She'd definitely been here recently, if her scent was anything to go by. Voices ahead warned Sam that there were people coming. He slipped inside the nearest open door. Not wanting to risk his luck by shifting back into a human, he tried to hide behind a desk. The room was obviously an office of some sort. He could still see out of the open door and tried to contain his surprise as he saw Eric being dragged past in a silver net.

This was definitely not good.

The vampire appeared to be unconscious, or at least that is was Sam thought until Eric opened his blue eyes and caught Sam's gaze. The shifter was surprised that Eric knew he was there. Eric winked before shutting his eyes again. _What was he up to? _

Sam waited until the hall was cleared before slipping out. He watched the guards take Eric through a door at the end of the hall. It looked as though it led to a basement area. Waiting, he saw them re-emerge and disappear up another hall.

Taking his chance, Sam approached the door. With a quick glance around, he shifted back into his human form, trying the handle. It was unlocked. And it did indeed lead to a basement area. There appeared to be several small rooms attached to the larger room and Sam tried to figure out his best options. He didn't want to go opening doors all willy nilly, in case he opened one on someone he didn't want to meet.

He didn't get the chance to think on it any further. A light switched on and there were footsteps heading down the stairs. Sam acted fast and shifted back into his dog form, for the first time that night feeling the pain of the sudden changes. His previous wounds weren't helping, but he didn't often shift so many times in one night. His body was feeling it. He had no time to find a hiding place and the vampires were upon him.

"What the fuck is a dog doing down here?" A very unattractive vampire hissed. _That must be Green, _Sam thought. Sookie had described him as being quite ugly. Sam tried very hard not to growl. Instead, he made his face as friendly as possible and wagged his tail.

"Must have snuck in the back door, boss." one of the lackeys replied. Green eyed Sam with interest.

"Hmm. Well, I guess snacks do come in all shapes and sizes. And I am feeling peckish." He grinned.

Sam eyed the three vampires. Apart from Green there was the guard that had spoken before. And on the other side was an equally large vampire. One who looked vaguely familiar. Sam couldn't stop the whimper that sounded in his throat.

"That's the dog from that bar!" The vampire hissed, moving to grab Sam with hands that had hit not all that many hours ago. Sam pulled back, baring his teeth. If before had been bad, now was definitely getting a lot worse.

**Oh no! How is Sam going to get out of this one? And what has Eric got planned, now that he has been captured? Is Pam still alive…undead…whatever? And Sookie? What's happening to her? Read and review and make me happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not the Other Man Chapter Fourteen**

**Yes, I know. I am the worst person alive! It has been so long! But here is another chapter! And there will be more! I have this story happening in my head again so there WILL BE MORE! Again, I apologise for the long wait. I am super grateful to all of you my fabulous readers! I know that you can find it within your hears to forgive me!**

**So here is a reminder. We left in a bit of a sticky situation. Sookie and Pam had been kidnapped by the nasty Redmond Green. Sam is having a meltdown because he **_**lurves **_**Sookie and is worried about her. Eric is pissed because another vamp is encroaching on his turf. Can Eric and Sam save Sookie? Or will they be too late? And what plans has Eric got up his sleeve? Let me know what you think! They aren't mine, but slowly I am taking over the world so that's something at least. Enjoy!**

Eric felt hands pulling the silver netting off him. He hissed and growled as pieces of his skin peeled away, stuck to the metal. It hurt like a _bitch! _He hated silver with a passion. He waited until he felt the last of it being removed before he attacked. His hand wrapped around the throat of his assailant and he slammed them against the wall. Despite having only pretended to have been unconscious, he was not sure where the guards had taken him. As his anger simmered he realised that the person in his hand was familiar.

"Pam." He eyed her quickly, assessing the damage.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, her own blue eyes doing a speedy appraisal. They did not often ask this of one another, but dire circumstances brought out tenderness in them both.

"I am fine. What have they done to you?" His large hands cupped her face, tilting it so he could assess the deep cuts on her cheek, the beaten eyes, and the bloodied nose. His eyes narrowed as they noticed her torn clothes. "Did they touch you?" His voice was a vicious growl.

"Of course they did." Pam said, rolling her eyes. "I will heal."

"I'll kill him." Eric's fangs were long, his anger rolling off him in waves. He would not accept someone hurting his childe.

"I would expect nothing less." Pam allowed him to caress her cheek for a moment longer before speaking. "Have you got a plan as to how you will get us out of here?"

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure that he had you. He has Sookie, also."

"And how did you know he wouldn't take you to her."

"Because he is through with you. If he had killed you he would have taken me to an empty room. He plans to keep Sookie. He realises that if he had taken me to her I would have used her as a commodity to bargain my escape. But he is a fool."

"How so? You are still locked up and injured. Seems to me he has us right where he wants us."

"Pam, while I enjoy your sarcasm most of the time will you please shut up." Eric gave her a sharp look. Pam shrugged and leant back against the wall, waiting.

"We are two vampires. We can use our combined strength to break down the door."

"Only one problem with that."

"What?"

"The door opens inwards, Eric. There is no handle. And it is silver lined." Pam actually managed to look apologetic. Eric swore loudly and kicked the door angrily. It was, indeed, lined with silver. Just as he was about to ask Pam if she had any bright ideas they heard yelling from outside. Both vampires moved to the door, their keen hearing picking up the sounds of a fight.

A dog was barking loudly, growling and snarling viciously. There was a yell from one of the guards that had put Eric in the room and then a guttural moan of pain. From their position it was hard to discern exactly what was going on. But it sounded like chaos out there. There was another scream and then nothing.

Eric and Pam stepped back as there was a scuffle at the door. There was a strange sound, as though the air was shimmering and then a groan of pain. The door flung open and a beaten, bloody and bruised Sam stood naked before him. Pam actually grinned seductively.

"Well hello there." She purred, her fangs elongating as she took in his blood-smeared face.

"Where is she Eric?" Sam growled. He seemed to have not fully shifted back. His normally blue eyes were shimmering with a slight haze, his teeth seemed sharper and he looked wilder. Eric considered this for a moment. The Shifter obviously had great power. He could use that.

"Eric!" Sam hissed. He dragged his hand over his mouth and spat.

"I see you have been keeping a low profile." The vampire sassed, exiting the room. Pam followed, unfazed by her haphazard clothes. Sam didn't even notice.

"One of us had to be doing something. I see you found Pam." Sam nodded his head towards the female vampire. Her eyes were still appreciating his nude body. Sam, had he not been so focused, would have shuddered. He was being assessed like someone would suss out a steak.

"She is down here." Eric said, his nose rising to the air slightly.

"I know. I can smell her. I followed her scent."

"Where are the guards? Green?" Eric looked at the bloody floor. There was an obvious pile of remains on the floor. But of the other guard and Green there was no sign. Unless Green was the pile of goo on the floor.

"I managed to kill one. The other guard and Green ran but they will be back." Again Sam spat, wanting to rid himself of the taste of blood. He'd never been so violent before in his life. He knew how to take care of himself, of course. But he'd never killed a man. And he'd definitely done it with his mouth. And despite the fact that that _man _was a vampire, Sam still felt scared by the rage he'd felt. Thoughts of Sookie were spinning around in his mind and he was so worried about her. When those guards had attacked and he'd smelt her on them he'd lost his mind. All he could think to do was kill them. And now they were going to come back with more guards and if he and Eric didn't get Sookie and get out of there they were going to be in a heck of a lot of trouble!

"Then I suggest we find Sookie, shall we?" Eric was all humour. Sam wanted to kill him too. But he might need the two vampires' help to get out of here.

"This way." Sam turned and headed to the far end of the room. There was a heavy door there. The smell of fear and blood and _Sookie _was strong here. His hand reached out for the doorknob.

"Stop right there and I might let you live." Came a voice behind them. Sam and the two vampires spun around. At the base of the stairs stood Green, flanked by three more guards. Sam was momentarily surprised. He'd expected dozens of vampires. Perhaps Green wasn't as powerful as he made people believe.

"Why the _fuck _would I do that?" Sam growled. He glowered at the vampires. Beside him he saw Eric tense. The Viking was itching for a fight, that much was obvious. And from the state of Pam, it seemed like Eric was looking for just a tiny bit of vengeance.

"The girl is mine. She has much worth."

"I don't think so."

Before any of the vampires could move Sam attacked. He didn't shift, he just leapt, his hands wrapping around Green's throat. He caught the vampire off guard, managing to wrestle him to the floor. It was an amazing feat of strength. But Sam's anger was tantamount and he was acting on instinct.

Acting quickly Eric and Pam attacked the surrounding guards. They made short work of the fledgling vamps, their screams filling the room. Sam's fists were connecting with Green's face, venting his unleashed anger. However, the vampire was realising himself and starting to fight back. The Shifter was losing ground. He was no match for a very old vampire.

Realising this, Eric quickly shoved Sam aside and grabbed up Green by the arm. He jerked him roughly.

"Where is she?" He hissed. Green sneered at him. He laughed, showing bloodied fangs.

"I'm not telling." He taunted. Eric twisted his arm and they all heard the crack.

"Tell me or I will rip it off." He gave the arm another jerk. By now Green was simpering, his bravado gone. Blood was beginning to appear around his disjointed arm. Sam believed whole-heartedly that Eric would pull it off.

"She's down there." He nodded towards the door they'd been approaching before. Sam immediately went to it, swinging it open. Behind him he heard Eric roar and then a scream of pain as the Viking tore the limb from Green's body. The vampire cried.

"You said you would let me keep it." He sobbed.

"I lied." Eric tossed the arm aside like trash and sniggered.

Sam's eyes adjusted to the gloom and he immediately made out Sookie lying on the steps, unconscious. He quickly crouched beside her, his hands coming to her face, trying to ascertain the damage.

"Sookie? Sookie, baby, please wake up!" He brushed back her hair, wincing when he felt the blood covering her face.

She didn't stir and Sam felt a lump form in his throat. He felt for a pulse.

"Sook?" He felt his eyes welling with relief when he felt a weak but there pulse. "Eric!" He yelled. He needed some help.

Eric loomed in the doorway.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked, his nostrils flaring at the scent of blood.

Sam bit back the snide remark that itched the end of his tongue. Instead he moved to lift Sookie.

"Do you plan to walk out in public like that?" Eric asked, his lip curling infuriatingly. His eyes took in Sam's naked and bloody body.

"What do you suggest?" Sam's mind had developed a single-minded focus. Get Sookie to safety. Make sure she is ok.

"Shift back. I will carry her." Eric reached to take Sookie from the Shifter. Sam was loath to hand her over but even he realised that he couldn't parade around the streets naked, covered in blood and carrying a girl. That would certainly cause a few heads to turn. He reluctantly allowed Eric to take Sookie into his arms and quickly shifted back into the dog. His bones ached with it and Sam knew that he had some pretty serious injuries. He was probably going to have to see a doctor. And so was Sookie.

Green was gone from the room. There was no bloody mess to indicate that he had been killed. As if reading his mind, Eric spoke.

"The coward must have fled." He growled. It irked him that Green was still out there somewhere but he had bigger things to deal with at the moment. He was already working on a way to get Sam to work for him.

Sam limped ahead of Eric and Pam, leading the way out of the building. Once they were on the street Eric took charge and headed in the direction of the car. Sam shifted back and slid into the backseat, accepting Sookie as Eric handed her in. Pam and Eric climbed into the front seats and they took off.

She was bleeding badly from her head wound. And her hands were bound. Hastily he untied the ties, freeing her wrists. He hissed a breath as he took in her swollen wrist. It was black and blue and obviously broken. Anger welled again. How had this happened?

"She needs the hospital." He told Eric. The vampire glanced over his shoulder, taking in the situation. He drove fast, heading out of the city and back towards Bon Temps.

"Where are you going?" Sam yelled. "We need to go to the hospital."

The second they were off main roads and surrounded by woods Eric pulled the car over to the side of the road. He came around to the back door and opened it, taking Sookie from Sam. Sam tried to argue.

"What are you doing?"

"I will help her." Eric said stonily. He crouched down, resting Sookie across his knees. Bringing his wrist to his mouth he bit swiftly and put the bloody appendage to her lips, smearing the blood. Gradually Sookie opened her mouth and accepted the blood. Eric suppressed a groan as she suckled, feeling his arousal grow. He could see Sam approaching angrily and did not want the Shifter to realise how much he was enjoying this.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked again, shocked.

"Giving her my blood. It will heal her."

"Yeah, and mean you can sense her." Sam growled. "She wouldn't want that!"

"She will die." Eric replied. It wasn't the truth. Sookie would survive, but she would be in pain. And besides, Sam didn't know that.

Sam didn't know how to argue that. He didn't want Eric saving Sookie. But he didn't want her to die. He stood in silence, watching. After several minutes Sookie moaned, moving a little on Eric's knees. Pam sidled up beside Sam.

"You are hurt." She said, eyeing his wounds. Sam had hardly paid attention to his own injuries. He'd been too focused on Sookie. Now his ribs were beginning to ache, his eye was swelling, even his bones were sore.

Eric laid Sookie out on the grass to recover and walked towards Sam.

"I will heal him." He told Pam. The younger vampire nodded and stepped back. Sam eyed Eric warily.

"I'm fine." He protested. Eric grinned.

"I wont hurt you," Eric purred. Sam glared at him. "Sookie will need someone to care for her. You wont be able to do that if you are recovering yourself."

He played the card he knew that Sam would be unable to resist. Sam nodded brusquely.

Grinning, Eric re-bit his wrist and offered it to Sam. Swallowing a shudder, Sam drew it to his wrist and sipped the blood. He felt revulsion, doing this. But he knew that it would help him get better. And it did. He felt the blood rushing into his system, knitting broken bones, healing cuts, and reducing the swelling in his eye. Yes, he definitely felt better.

Pushing Eric's wrist away, Sam glared at the vampire before moving to Sookie. She appeared to be sleeping.

"Take us back to her house." He ordered. He didn't want the vampires to see how Eric's blood had affected him. Damn nudity and goddamn vampires. He lifted Sookie and turned from them, climbing back into the car.

Eric smirked at Pam before also getting into the car. An erection was going to be the least of the Shifter's troubles.

**Oh dear! Sam and Sookie getting all filled up with vampire blood. This cant be good… But at least they are ok. And going home. And maybe, just maybe, Eric will leave them alone. But we all know how likely that is! Let me know what you think! And again, I am SO SORRY for the long delay!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not the Other Man Chapter Fifteen  
**

**A short chapter – but fun. Let's explore the effects of vampire blood.**

**More chapters on the way. Just trying to find the time to write. Busy, busy here in China. And getting ready to head to the States. But enjoy it while its coming is my motto. And I'm pretty sure Sam certainly did… :P Not mine. Read and review! You know the drill. **

There had to be a way to use him. Eric was certain that the Shifter would be a great asset. He already had Sookie within his power, and now, with his blood coursing through her veins, she was even more under his influence. He had plans for her, apart from making her his. He'd already gotten Compton out of the way, with hardly any effort. And now for the Shifter.

But he was in Merlotte now, too. He could sense him, humming along the blood bond. Like a sizzling, simmering something. Spice and tang and anger. Bristling. Eric relished the feel of it. There was anger there, something uncontrollable. But the dog hid it well. He covered himself with the guise of normalcy. Even Sookie was fooled by the innocent act. But Eric could sense it now. Could feel it making his blood hum. He was going to have that Shifter as his own.

He grinned down at Pam as he thrust into her. She rolled her eyes, well and truly aware that his mind was straying. It didn't bother her. As his long, hard cock stroked inside her, she had to admit that even her mind was distracted by the memory of the naked bar tender.

The curtains were blowing against the open window. A storm was brewing. One of those big summer ones that dumped a tonne of water, roared with thunder and wind and then dissipated as though nothing had ever happened. The old house was creaking with the wind; a feint whistle was coming through an old window downstairs that had never been properly sealed. And yet, the heat was oppressive.

On the bed two figures writhed. Both tanned, toned and aroused. Hands, strong from hard work, callused and imperfect, traced supple breasts, teased peaked pink nipples. A pink tongue darted out to trace a strong jaw eliciting a moan of pleasure. Hips undulated, moving against one another rhythmically. The man moving with deep, measured thrusts. Mutual groans resounding through the gusty room.

"Please." A breathy plea. A cocky grin, seductive, but giving. He is holding nothing back. What she requests, he will give. Hips realigning to stroke her sweet spot on every thrust. Gasps, release washing over her. She bows to him, her body coiling like a spring and releasing with a snap.

He is not yet done, and she knows it. Her body, too, tired and aching from repeated release, is not yet willing to stop. Her hands tangle in his unruly hair, fingers tickling the base of his neck. A hiss of pleasure from him, a jerk of his hips as his arousal throws his rhythm. His teeth find her lips, nipping and tugging and luring them to his.

Tongues twining, passionate, tasting, licking, falling deeper into the other. The kiss stole their breath, left them gasping. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. His blue eyes sought out her brown ones in the darkness. Locking them together he smiled lovingly.

"Enough?" He whispered, his fingers reaching up to stroke back a tender of sandy blonde hair.

"More." Her voice was hoarse, gasping, desperate. She was losing control. He felt it too. Something beyond his control. It was under his skin, driving him on. He was impossibly hard. He could feel the ache of it burning in his cock. Release felt far away. Even the clenching and quivering of her walls around him was not enough to topple him over the edge. He'd never experienced this before. There was frustration there, surely. But overwhelming him was the sense of arousal. His muscles twitched with it. His body was its own master and he was powerless against its desires.

Pushing up so that he was propped on his hands, he gazed down at the beauty beneath him. Her eyes were closed tightly, her face slack with her orgasm. A slight expression of shock graced her features as another powerful release tore through her. Her legs clamped to his hips as she shuddered. Her feet dug into the base of his spine, just above his ass. His hips continued their steady rhythm.

His lips were trailing over her face now, tasting her. Her eyes fluttered open, gazing at him momentarily before another orgasm hit her. This time she cried out with the force of it. His cock twitched as she milked it mercilessly.

"Please," she begged. "Sam!" Her fingers were digging into his shoulder blades. Sam groaned.

"God, Sookie!" He moaned. His hips were moving fast, his rhythm less steady now as he shook with desperation.

"Soon? I'm about worn out!" She managed, as another orgasm hit her with the force of a freight train. Sam chuckled.

"Can't," he managed, feeling short of breath. His whole body was focussing on one thing. He slowed his hips, enjoying the feeling of every inch of his cock being stroked by her walls. He watched as his length disappeared into her wetness. She was _so wet! _She was sucking him in. He was helpless against her. "_Oh god!" _He moaned, under his breath.

Sookie's hands caressed his cheeks, tilting his head up so she could watch him.

"Why?" She asked, keeping her voice level even as she came again. She was panting now. Her muscles felt weak, spent. A thin sheen of sweat coated her skin, giving her a slight glow. Sam's tongue darted out to gather a salty droplet. Even in his human form, aspects of his canine self would slip through.

"Not sure," he gasped. "I'm too wired." He bent his head to latch onto a nipple, making Sookie cry out and wrap around him. Her nails left red welts down his spine.

"Well, this is the last call. I cant take any more." She captured his lips with hers, urging him into another passionate kiss. Sam melted into it, allowing her to set the rhythm. He could feel her body losing strength, but could not slow his pace. He was moving towards something powerful. Something amazing. He groaned as it started to overwhelm him.

"Please, Sookie!" He cried, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He bit her gently, teasing her. She smelt so good!

Sensing Sam's trouble, Sookie hooked her legs around him and deftly rolled them until she was settled above him. Gazing up at her, Sam's hands reached for her breasts, caressing them and rolling her nipples. From this position he could watch her as she moved above him. He could watch himself disappearing inside her.

"Sookie," he gasped. She rolled her hips, bracing her hands on his chest as she worked him. Sam's hands settled on her hips, steadying her. She found her rhythm quickly, holding off on another orgasm as she determined to bring him to release.

"Let it go, Sam." She murmured, trailing her nails lightly over his nipples. Sam moaned, arching into her touch. He could feel it burning in his balls now. He was close.

"So. Close." He gasped, thrusting roughly. He was certain he was going to leave bruises but couldn't help himself.

"I want you to," Sookie told him, her eyes finding his. She leant forward and kissed him sweetly. Sam tangled his fingers in her blonde hair, holding her to him. As he lost himself in the kiss he felt his orgasm sweeping over him.

It was slow at first. A steady building of pressure, slowly moving through him. And then it took him over. His whole body began to shake and shudder. His breath hitched and he bucked against Sookie, almost throwing her from him. His hands gripped her tightly and a deep, guttural groan emanated from him. His eyes rolled back and he helplessly gave himself over to the sensations.

Sam Merlotte lost consciousness.

"What _was _that?"

Sam was barely able to open his eyes. When he did he was gazing at the ceiling. He was hot. Sated. There was a soft, warm body wrapped around his. A slight shift of the head showed him that Sookie was still atop him, resting. Her hair tickled her nose. Sam sighed, completely at ease.

Sookie's fingers tickling his ribs reminded him that she'd asked him a question. He blinked several times, trying to recover from the force of his orgasm.

"Huh?" Wow, he felt so eloquent. Where had his brain gone? Oh…that's right.

"What happened?" Sookie's voice was soft. She seemed uncertain, and perhaps a little embarrassed. Sam rolled them so they were on their sides, facing one another.

"Hey, none of that now." He hushed, stroking her cheek softly.

"But what _did _happen?" She looked up at him.

"Well, we made love. And it was amazing." Sam grinned at her.

"I know _that!_" Sookie blushed. "But its never been quite so…_vigorous_… before."

Sam let out a laugh. It rumbled through his chest and burst out of him exuberantly. He couldn't help it. He still felt as though he were buzzing.

"Seriously, Sam." Sookie said, catching his gaze again. Sam nodded and knew that this conversation was necessary. As was his having her again. His cock was already stirring. Perhaps he could do both.

"What do you remember?"

"Being locked in the basement by a crazy vampire. After getting kidnapped from the bar."

"Do you remember anything after that? Or how we got here?"

"Not really." Sookie watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"You were hurt. Really badly. I thought you were going to die." Sam buried his face in her hair, needing the comfort of her scent. He inhaled deeply before continuing. "We got you out of there."

"We?"

"Eric and Pam were there too. They'd captured her. I got Eric to help me." Pulling back he kept his eyes closed, seeing the events of the evening flashing before him. Sookie's tiny hand stroked his cheek.

"I found you locked in a room. You were bleeding. Your wrist," he took it in his hand. "It was broken pretty badly. All I could think of was to get you out of there. And if anyone tried to stop me I was going to kill them. I was so angry."

"It's ok, Sam. I'm alright. I'm right here." Sookie soothed him, seeing how upset he was getting.

"Eric drove back towards Bon Temps. But you were so hurt. We stopped. He gave you his blood to heal you. Me too." Sam's voice strangled. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Eric gave us his blood?"

"Yes. I tried to stop him. But it was too late. And you were hurt. I don't know that you would have made it to the hospital. And if you had, what would we tell them? That you'd been kidnapped? That a mad vampire was trying to turn you into his slave? Who would have believed us?" Sam's voice rose in pitch slightly. He felt so guilty. Sookie could feel it coming off him in waves.

"I'm not mad at you, Sam." She said softly. "But I'm pretty mad at Eric." She managed to catch his gaze again. "Honestly, Sam." She gave him a smile.

"You know about vampire blood, then?" Sam asked. His lips twitched into a smile.

"Who doesn't!" Sookie laughed before blushing. She hid her face. Sam chuckled, finding her lips and kissing her sweetly.

"Well, then I guess you can understand now about our…vigour." He smirked. His cock was hard now, heavy against his stomach. He wanted her.

"But it also means that we are linked to Eric. He can sense us now. What we feel. I'm so going to kill him for this!"

"I'll happily hand you the stake," Sam agreed. "Although, there are perks." He moved against her in a gentle thrust, letting her feel his arousal. Sookie smirked.

"You are going to be the death of me!" She laughed as he rolled onto her.

And Sam set about showing her that the French were right when they spoke about death.

**Oh so deliciously naughty! It's been too long since I wrote some pointless smut. I've missed it. And never fear – more is on the way! What could Eric be plotting? Poor Sookie and Sam can never catch a break. But I'm sure that where Eric is concerned, there is plenty of fun to be had. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Not the Other Man Chapter Sixteen

**Here we go guys! The next chapter. Be warned, its not a happy one! Let me know what you think. As always, I super appreciate your reviews. And the characters aren't mine. **

Sam felt the call while he was pouring a whiskey sour. It was about 11pm. He was behind the bar. Thankfully it was a quiet night and Jane Bodehouse was already too drunk to notice it when his knees buckled. Bracing himself on the bar, Sam gathered himself and caught his breath. Passing Jane her drink he quickly moved out from behind the bar and made his way down the hall. He was grateful it was a quiet night and that he made it without running into anyone. If he's sudden lack of pallor wasn't enough to raise suspicion that something was wrong, his enormous erection may have done the trick.

He threw himself into his chair and stared at his crotch in anger. What the _hell _was going on? He was about to pick up the phone and call Sookie when he felt it again. A strong tingling, pulling sensation that started in the base of his spine and spread, going up his neck and down his legs and into his cock. It was like a lover's caress. And it was _strong. _He shuddered, his cock aching. What was going on?

He grabbed the bottle of water that was on his desk and gulped it down hastily. He tried to will away the erection, knowing that if he wasn't careful he was going to come in his jeans. He hoped someone was covering the bar out there. The aching in his crotch was getting stronger and Sam was about to do something he'd never done at work before – masturbate – when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

That alone nearly sent him over the edge and he scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice choked.

"Why have you not called me?" Came a familiar and completely unwelcome voice.

"Eric?" Sam asked, trying to get his head around what Eric had said.

"I have called you. I am unaccustomed to waiting."

"That was _you?" _Sam asked, feeling anger coil in his stomach.

"Yes. And you are supposed to reply to me."

"I don't have to do anything to you," Sam growled. His anger was bubbling now. "You know what? How dare you pull that crap. I'm at work. What if a customer had seen? I'm not one of your lackeys that you can just order mindlessly around!" He heard Eric chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"You have had my blood. That makes you mine." He said pompously. Sam growled loudly.

"I am _not _yours!" He hissed. He heard someone walking down the hall to the bathrooms and quickly rose to slam the door. He didn't want company right that second.

"I have a job for you." Eric continued, completely ignoring Sam's outburst.

"Were you not listening? I don't work for you Northman. Forget it!"

"I am sure that I can persuade you." Eric purred. He was enjoying the Shifter's anger. It was feisty and passionate and everything Eric desired. He wanted to master this dog.

"Not likely. I want you to leave me alone."

"Well then, I am sure Sookie would do it for me." Playing the card he knew Sam would react to, Eric grinned when he head Sam's fist hit the desk.

"You leave Sookie alone!" Sam yelled, realising too late that he had to keep his voice down. There were voices in the hall and a knock on his office door. "I'm fine!" He yelled to them, hoping they'd take the hint and go away.

"I have a job for you. In Texas. You have two days to make your decision. Otherwise I _will _go to Sookie. And she wont be _able _to refuse."

Eric hung up the phone and grinned to himself. It was all too easy, really.

Sam glared at his cell before throwing it at the wall. The plastic and metal smashed and fell to the floor. He growled to himself, knocking a fair few papers off his desk. He needed to run. He had to release some of this frustration and anger. He was going to explode. He could feel Eric inside him. It was feint, but it was there. The vampire knew what he was feeling, and had some control over him. He hated it. He wanted to rip it out. He needed to hunt and be wild.

Making himself appear visibly calm, Sam left his office. He found Lafayette manning the bar and he smiled at the dark man gratefully. Lafayette gave him a curious look.

"Everything fine, boss?" He asked, assessing Sam, taking in the messy hair, the askew clothes. If Sookie had been there, he'd have assumed the two had just had a quick go of it on Sam's desk. But there was anger in his boss' eyes that made him wonder what was really going on.

"Yeah, fine Lafayette. I have to go. But can you close up for the night? Jane Bodehouse's son is on his way. And there's just that table by the door that needs ringing up." He must have looked desperate because Lafayette nodded quickly.

"Sure thing, boss. I got it covered." He gave a winning smile, which quickly faded to puzzled as Sam made a very hasty exit. "What was _that _about?" He asked himself.

Sam made his way quickly to the back of his trailer. As soon as he was out of view of prying eyes he shed his clothes and made the change quickly. The air shimmered around him and he fell to the ground. It hurt, for some reason, as his body shifted. Usually he didn't feel it, unless he made too many changes too quickly. Perhaps it was residual from the other night.

As he stood on four paws Sam stretch his lean body out. He had not become his usual collie, friendly and playful. Instead, he was a fierce looking German shepherd. He wasn't sure about his choice. He'd seen the picture that evening while glancing through a paper. But he didn't know why his body had manifested itself into that shape. But it was better for hunting – he was sure he looked vicious. His teeth felt sharp in his mouth and he could feel the power in his limbs.

With another quick stretch he took off at a run. The forest was alight with scents and sounds and he was sure that he could satisfy the urge to kill that was burning inside him.

**S&S**

There was a growling at her front door. Sookie switched off the TV and listened carefully. It was late but she was still wide awake, waiting to hear from Sam. She had been trying to control her worry. He wasn't answering his phone and when she'd called the bar Lafayette had said he'd already left. So where on Earth could he be? She hoped he hadn't been arrested again. But Lafayette had said Sam had left willingly, saying he had to do something. She wondered what was going on. It wasn't a full moon, but perhaps Sam had decided to shift and go for a run. But that didn't explain why he hadn't called her.

Getting up, Sookie moved to the front door, still listening. There was a whine and the sound of claws scratching at the flywire. It didn't sound like Sam. But she didn't know any other dogs that would show up at her door.

Opening the heavy wooden door she saw a fierce looking German Shepherd on her porch. Its eyes glowed in the dim light and its teeth were bared. Sookie gasped, realising its snout was smeared with blood. The dog gave a sharp bark and Sookie stepped back from the door. There was something lying on the porch and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realised it was a rabbit. The poor thing had been mauled. Feeling her stomach heave she put her hand over her mouth.

The dog was watching her with keen interest. It licked its teeth and bared them. Then the air began to shimmer. Sookie's eyes felt blurry, as they often did when she watched Sam shift. She realised that he was standing before her, naked and aroused. He was watching her intently. Despite being in his human form, Sookie couldn't help but think he seemed more animal than man.

He opened the door with animalistic grace and approached her like a hunter after prey. Sookie shivered. She felt frightened. Sam had never frightened her before.

"Sam?" She queried, trying to snap him out of whatever daze he'd gotten himself into.

He growled at her, grabbing her by the upper arms and pulling her to him. Sookie cried out as his fingers dug into her arms. She was sure he was going to leave bruises.

"Sam!" She cried.

He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. Pulling back he looked at her, baring his teeth. He moved forward and kissed her harshly. Sookie tried to jerk away. The blood that smeared his face rubbed onto hers. She could taste it in his mouth. It repulsed her. Her hands balled up against his chest and hit at him, trying to get him off her.

"Stop!" She cried, her body going stiff and pulling away. Sam held her painfully tight, his teeth nipping at her neck. She could feel his arousal against her. This was not her idea of making love. Sam had never been anything but gentle, or playful with her. He'd never been like this and he'd certainly always stopped when she'd asked him to. This was scary. This wasn't her Sam.

"Sam Merlotte stop it right now!" She tried to command, although her voice betrayed her by wavering. He was holding her so tightly. It was hurting. And she couldn't seem to get away.

His hands moved to her clothes and he viciously ripped her shirt from her. His callused hand grappled with her breast painfully and Sookie cried out again. He held her still, his other hand ripping away the buttons on her pants. Sookie tried to fight against him.

"Sam, stop! Please!" She begged. She felt his fingers moving to enter her and Sookie realised that if she didn't do something right then Sam was going to do something he'd regret. So she did the only thing she could think of. She brought her knee up and hit him in the groin painfully. As he doubled up, growling in pain, Sookie fled. Clutching her torn shirt to her body she flew out the front door and down the porch steps into the yard. She heard Sam shout behind her. Without looking back she ran blindly into the woods. There was a spine tingling howl from the house and then the sound of paws running behind her, taking up the chase.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but Sookie had never been so glad to stumble into Bill's lawn as she was at that moment. She could hear Sam closing in behind her. His breath was heavy and she could feel him trying to nip at her heels. She now understood how bunnies felt when dogs hunted them, playing with them, taunting them before their inevitable death. She was almost at Bill's porch when Sam bit down on her leg. Screaming in pain and fright, Sookie fell to the ground. Sam quickly took advantage of this, latching on to her leg and trying to pull her back to the woods. Sookie squirmed, trying to get away, but Sam only bit her harder, drawing blood.

There was a noise from the house and then Bill was there, kicking Sam off of her.

"Don't hurt him!" Sookie cried, terrified that Bill would kill him. "It's Sam!"

Bill glanced at her, his nostrils flaring at the scent of her blood. He gave her a quick nod before turning on the dog. Sam was crouched ready to pounce and as Bill turned to him he lunged, attacking the vampire's neck. Bill managed to deflect Sam's attack and threw the dog to the ground. He gave the dog a vicious hiss, suggesting that he stay away. Sam, however, was lost in the thrill of the fight, lost in his anger, and he attacked again. As Bill reached a hand out to help Sookie up Sam attacked and bit into his hand, hard. The vampire growled loudly, trying to shake the dog off. But Sam was holding on with everything in him. The taste of blood on his tongue, especially vampire blood, was urging him on and he growled, his eyes dilating until he was completely taken over by the animal.

Bill hit him in the head hard, making the dog bleed. Sam whined, but did not relinquish his hold. So Bill hit him again. Sookie was crying hard now, watching Sam take the beating. It was clear that Bill wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him, but that he was just trying to get him to let go. It didn't make it any easier to see.

Finally Bill managed to disengage Sam's jaws from his hand, growling with pain as the dog's sharp teeth were removed from his flesh. As Sam came in for another attack Bill kicked him in the ribs, hard, and hissed, lunging at the dog. Suddenly winded, Sam back off. He moved to the edge of the yard, regaining his steam, watching the vampire cautiously.

"He is going to attack again. You must get inside." Bill said, amazingly calm after being bitten so hard. He lifted Sookie into his arms and carried her quickly up the porch steps. Behind them they heard Sam bark and take after them. Quickly entering the house, Bill slammed the door with his foot. Propping Sookie against the wall, he locked the door for good measure. There was a sickening thud as Sam hit the door full force. As he began to whine, obviously in pain, Sookie started sobbing. She went to open the door.

"No!" Bill cautioned, stopping her. "It is not safe."

"He's hurt." She argued. She didn't know what was going on, but she wanted to make sure Sam was ok.

"He will attack you." Bill was calm, sure, and absolutely not going to let her out there. They heard Sam start to growl again, his paws attacking the door in earnest. "We need to get away from the door. He can smell us." Bill led Sookie into the kitchen, intending to clean her wounds. They could hear the dog moving around the porch and then around the house, trying to find a way inside.

Sookie couldn't stop crying, wanting to help Sam but scared of him at the same time.

**S&S**

Sam groaned as he awoke. He was in pain. His head was aching. He was bruised. His ribs felt cracked. He felt like he'd gone a round in a bar brawl. And he was naked. In the woods. He wracked his brain, trying to remember what had happened last night.

He sat up in shock, his memory filling in the blanks.

"Oh god!"

**Oh no! Poor Sookie! Poor Bill! Poor Sam! What the hell is going on? Why would he go all feral like that? Maybe someone is overdue for his rabies shot? I sure hope they can work this one out. Let me know what you think! :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Not the Other Man Chapter 17**

**Hey guys. I know. I am the worst human alive. I should die. But then you wouldn't get such lovely updates from me. I know it has been a LONG time! Something like 4 months. That is because I was working at a summer camp in the US and have only just returned back to OZ. And combine that with starting a new job you get a very busy me. SO here is the long awaited update. I promise they will come more regularly now. Please don't give up on me! I'm so so so so so sorry for making you wait! I hope you can forgive me **

Sookie's eyelids fluttered. She felt herself slowly easing from sleep. She was in a bed. A soft, oddly unfamiliar bed. It was still dark. At least, that's what it seemed. The heavy arm slung over her hip, the hand possessively spread across her stomach and the nose nestled against her neck brought her back to the waking world with a hurry. She jerked in surprise, realising that it was Bill in the bed with her and not Sam. That was when the previous night came back in a rush.

Sitting up, Sookie pushed Bill's possessive arm away. Even in his death-like sleep he seemed unwilling to let her go. Sookie took in his sleeping form for a moment, remembering that it was because of him that she was safe. Had Bill not intervened who knew what Sam might have done to her. Sookie shuddered to think about it. She threw back the sheet and swung her feet to the floor.

A glance around the room showed that thick, heavy curtains hung in the windows. Obviously Bill had wanted to take advantage of the situation and hadn't locked himself up in his hidey hole for the night. Sookie couldn't really be angry with him, although she knew she should be. He _had _saved her after all.

Moving to stand, she winced and looked down at her legs. The sight that greeted her took her breath away. There were bites and scratches and bruises all over the tanned flesh. She hadn't noticed the night before in all the panic. Bill had obviously wiped away the blood and cleaned the wounds while she was asleep but the injuries that remained were horrific. How could Sam have done this to her? And despite her fear and anger at what had happened, Sookie found herself sick with worry for Sam. Something had caused him to shift. She hoped he was alright.

Quietly grabbing her shoes, Sookie made her way quickly down the stairs. She wanted to get back to her house and see if Sam was alright. And she wanted to shower. Crossing the hall to the front door she was stopped dead in her tracks as someone lightly rapped on the heavy wood. Heart in her throat, Sookie swung the door open.

"Sook?" Sam's voice was breathy, relieved. He did not move from the porch, sensing Sookie's hesitancy. His memories were still fuzzy from the previous night but he had a clear enough picture to know that he had scared, and possibly hurt her.

"Sam? You're ok." Sookie's eyes raked over him. Pausing only for a moment, she threw herself into his arms. For the moment just happy to see that he was alive. Her hands quickly reached for his face, touching the vicious wounds there. She traced the gash across his forehead, remembering the blow that Bill had dealt. Tears welled in her eyes and she held him tighter.

Sam gasped for breath, his bruised ribs protesting. But he did not let Sookie go.

"What happened? Where did you go? Do you need to go to the hospital? Where else are you hurt?" Sookie's questions bombarded him. But all Sam wanted was to hold onto her and cry in relief. They'd been through too much in the last few weeks. And now this. He needed to check her over, tend to _her _wounds.

"Let me take you home, Sookie. We can talk about it there. I want to make sure you're alright." He brushed back her hair, gazing into her eyes. He knew she could sense his fear there, just as he could see hers burning in her eyes. She was wary of him. And he didn't blame her. He was scared of himself now. After last night's episode he didn't know when he might change and that scared the hell out of him. The fact that he'd been so violent only made matters worse.

"Ok." Sookie nodded, allowing Sam to lead her out of the house. The door banged shut behind them and Sookie breathed a sigh. She would come back later and thank Bill. One look back at the door made her feel nauseous. There was blood and scratches across the wood. Sam had obviously caused some of his wounds by bashing repeatedly into the door. With a shudder she turned away.

Although it was only a short walk back to her house, Sookie's legs were putting up a protest. The bites and scratches stung and she hobbled along slowly. Sam didn't say anything. His jaw was set and he held her arm gently, helping her as much as he could. He himself was in substantial pain, otherwise he would have carried her. He alighted the stairs of the porch and pushed open the ajar door. The house was the same as they'd left it. Guiding Sookie inside he sat her on the sofa and went to fetch warm water and antiseptic.

Sookie looked at Sam as he knelt before her, ever so gently cleaning the wounds he'd inflicted. He bathed them, disinfected them and bandaged them with such love and care that she almost wept. She was tempted to tell him the Bill had already cleaned them, so that Sam wouldn't have to do it again but she could see that Sam saw this as penance, as atonement. He needed to make it up to her and this was the only way he knew how.

When he'd finished, Sam placed a gentle kiss on each of her knees and moved to stand. Sookie took his hand and shook her head.

"Let me help you, Sam." She whispered. She couldn't stand the pained look in his eyes. She was aware that it wasn't there because of his wounds, but she wanted him to know that she wasn't mad at him. That she wanted to help him as he'd helped her. "Sit down."

"Sook." He began to argue. Sookie gave him a sharp look and got to her feet. Finally Sam acquiesced.

Sookie very slowly, very carefully bathed Sam's wounds. His ribs were black and blue and she hoped that they weren't broken. As for his face…she couldn't help the tears that trickled down her cheeks as she cleaned his poor face. Sam was silent throughout, only soft gasps of pain tearing from him as Sookie applied the antiseptic. His hands were clenched into fists by his sides, but not a sound did he make. When he was finally clean Sookie repeated his gesture and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"All better," she smiled. Sam raised his eyes to hers. His blue orbs captured her brown ones.

"I don't know what happened." He confessed. He felt like a failure for it. It seemed so pathetic, to not even be able to give her a reason as to why he'd attacked her.

"Do you remember anything?" Sookie asked, moving to sit beside him on the couch. Sam nodded.

"I remember it all. I remember being at the bar and feeling the call. I couldn't deny it so I had to leave. And then I had this urge to find you, to mate. It was so strong. I came here. That's when I attacked you. God, Sookie I'm so sorry!" Sam's tormented gaze found hers.

"Shh, Sam. Its ok. I know that you weren't yourself. What else do you remember?" Sookie kept her voice calm. She was scared, herself, by all this but knew that Sam was torturing himself.

"Bill kicking the crap out of me, me trying to get into his house, and then I ran off. I think I hunted. When I woke up I was in the woods. And that's when it all came back to me."

Sookie pondered this for several minutes. Finally she spoke.

"Was it like a normal change? The other times when you've shifted?"

"No." Sam shook his head vehemently. "I've never felt anything like this before. Usually when I shift I am still in control of myself. Even at the full moon. I still have my thoughts, my personality. This was a complete surrender to the animal. I don't think I had coherent thought at all. I was just acting on instinct. It was scary."

"Do you think it was a curse?" Sookie felt stupid for even saying it, but the reality was that there were curses and witches and vampires and shifters in her life. It was a possibility at least.

"I'm wondering if it had something to do with a certain vampire and his blood, actually." Sam growled, his eyes narrowing.

"You think Eric had something to do with this?"

"I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before and then right after I'm forced to drink his blood I suddenly get uncontrollable urges? Seems to convenient if you ask me." Sam glowered. He really, _really_ hated that vampire!

Sookie was about to speak when the phone rang. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen Eric?" A familiar voice inquired.

"Pam?"

"Yes. He has been missing since last night. Do you know where he is?"

"No. I haven't seen him. But Pam…" Sookie trailed off, biting her lip. She cast a quick look at Sam.

"What?" As always, Pam was succinct and to the point.

"Was he acting strangely?"

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know, like, an animal or something?"

"Sookie Stackhouse. Why is it that you _always _have something to do with it when things fuck up?" Pam's voice held just the barest hint of amusement.

Sookie sighed.

"Honestly Pam, I don't know. But I would sure like it if I could catch a break one of these days."

"I will come to your house at nightfall. I must sleep now." And with that Pam hung up the phone. Sookie looked at it for a moment before placing it back in the cradle. She turned to Sam.

"I take it I wasn't the only one affected last night?" Sam asked, his eyebrows high.

"I think the same thing happened to Eric. What on earth is going on here?" Sookie gave an exasperate sigh. "I tell you what Sam, after we figure this one out you and I are going on holidays. I cant take much more of this."

Sam put a gentle arm around her shoulders.

"Sook…" He started. She looked at him quickly, expecting him to argue with her. "I couldn't agree more!"

And there was nothing that either of them could do but laugh.

**Ok. So once again the mystery wagon has come along and taken over Sookie and Sam's lives. These two just cant catch a break. But you know that whenever Eric is involved there is going to be trouble, fun, and a whole lot of mystery! Reviews make me happy, although I know I don't deserve them **


End file.
